Taught to Hate
by Chunk127
Summary: Clark is taken in at a young age by Magneto. Years later he is sent to Bayville to lead the Brotherhood.
1. Leader

Clark came home from school and he already doesn't like first grade. I mean don't get him wrong he's happy to have Pete here but the rest of the school is full of jerks. He put a fourth a grader through a door today luckily the only one to see it was Pete who didn't tell anyone. Clark got off the bus and walked the long road down to the farm and saw home and instantly stopped. Something isn't right every day sun, rain, or snow his mom said she would always be at the door waiting for him.

In the house Martha and Jonathon Kent were surrounded by guns and soldiers. Martha looks at one very cruel elderly man that was obviously their boss dressed in black petites three claw marks running across his face.

The clawed man turns to her and points a gun at Jonathon's head. "Why did he stop?"

"He just likes to see if Jonathon left any animals out Colonel Moss." Martha replied while all she can think is 'run baby run'

Clark looked at the barn and farm and saw nothing. He knows the rules if his mommy or daddy isn't here to meet him it means his secret is out and they want him to just run. Run fast, run hard, never look back until he gets help. Clark frowned and just did as told as he ran in the other direction in a blur.

Moss watched as he ran yeah he's a mutant alright. "Everyone after him go, go, go."

The soldiers emptied the house in exodus as Clark ran but since he was so little he's only as fast as a car going 75 miles an hour the soldiers emptied from the farm and Moss glared at his parents. "You taught him that one of you would always be there to greet him. To talk about the day to make sure he didn't reveal his secret clever." Moss pulled out a revolver and shot Jonathon in the head without a moment's hesitation. "Now where would he run to?"

"Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you." Martha answered. "You can't have my son."

Moss picked her up and pushed her along. "We'll see about that?"

* * *

Clark came to a stop at a diner plenty of people there to ask for help. His parents used to take him here for his birthdays and he saw the owner.

The owner smiled seeing Clark. "Mr. Kent what are you doing here?"

"I really messed up." Clark replied with tears in his eyes.

"What happened?" The owner asked.

Clark was wiping tears from his eyes. "I showed how strong I was today when I beat up an older kid and now people are going to take me away from my parents."

The owner hugged Clark he always knew Martha and Jonathon kept a tight leash on him he remembers when Clark snuck over to talk to the tee ball coach but Jonathon just as quickly took him back to their table. "Clark you parents love you. I'll tell you what why don't you sit down at the table I'll have Sarah bring you a glass of chocolate milk and I'll get in touch with your parents OK."

Clark nodded and took a seat trying control himself as he saw the army from his barn park up front. Clark quickly took cover under the table.

Moss came into the restaurant looking for Clark in a cold demeanor he knows he's here and while he's fast he's not fast enough to get away. "I'm looking for a child."

"There haven't been any children in here for the past hour." An elderly white haired man said sitting with two friends one a black haired woman beautiful woman and the other a very short troll of a man Moss doesn't even think he's five feet."

"Noble old man but I saw him come in here." Moss responded. "Clark my name is Colonel Moss I just wish to talk to you about today. There's been an accident at the farm and I'm sorry but your dad is in the hospital that's why your mother wasn't there to greet you today. I promise I won't hurt you I just came here to take you to them."

"No hurting people is what Stryker does." The elderly man added as a chill went down Moss' spine.

Moss went for his gun but as soon as he did he was choked by his own dog tags. They started choking him until he turned blue and collapsed to the floor as he died. The woman smiled turning into a red haired woman with blue skin and white top and skirt as she attacked the soldiers that came in.

Clark took the opportunity and made a break for the door and saw one the soldiers holding a gun to his mother's head. Martha wasted no time and turned around trying to push the gun into the soldier but all that was heard was a round firing off and Martha fell to the floor.

Clark stood in fear as the soldier pointed the gun at him. To the soldiers surprise the gun went backwards and shot him in the head.

Clark walked over to his mother and saw red coming out of her and covering her.

Martha looked at her son and took his hand. "W-Where's my smile?"

Clark looked at her and did all he could to smile like his mother asked as Mystique and Magneto came out and looked at her. Mystique looked at the flat scan human and had to give her credit. When push came to shove she abandoned her baby and never looked back, this human fought to protect him. Mystique looked at the wound and knows it's too late to do anything about it.

She kneels down and whispers to Clark. "Hey let's go inside alright."

Clark shakes his head no but Martha assured him. "It will be alright Clark."

Martha waits until Clark is out of earshot before talking to the man that saved her son. "Y-you'll take good… care of him right."

Magneto nodded if Moss himself came for him that boy must be powerful although it's weird to him most mutant powers don't manifest until puberty. "Why were they after him?"

"C-Clark is… special h-he has to be protected. Please take care of him."

Magneto couldn't deny that the doors were locked and Clark easily ran here against Hydra cars designed to go fast and broke open the locked doors.

Magneto put his fingers over her face and closed her eyes. He goes back inside and turned to his other guest seeing everyone else frozen in the room. "Mastermind"

"They won't remember any of this." His psychic assured him.

Magneto walks over to Clark. "I am sorry son."

Clark frowned he can't believe she's gone now he's all alone. "What's going to happen to me now?"

"Your mother said you had to be protected why would she say that?" Magneto asked.

Clark had tears running down his eyes. "I'm faster then most people. Last year I was playing around with my mom running around and I just started running faster then I ever have before. She had to get the sheriff to find me and when she found me I asked if there was something wrong with me and she just said I was just special."

Magneto patted him on the shoulder as he combined the fork and the spoon to make it dance a bit. "Your mother was right when she said that. You see Clark you're just like the 3 of us. Me, Raven, and Jason we are all mutants the future of this planet and you are very special."

"I am." Clark asked.

Magneto nodded with a bit of relief seeing this is lifting the boy's spirits. "Yes most mutants don't get their powers until they are teenagers to have powers at such a young age is remarkable."

Clark looked out the window. "What about my mom and dad?"

Magneto looked out the window ordinarily he wouldn't care but seeing how much they meant to him and how far they went to protect him. "We'll give them a proper burial and let you say goodbye to them and then you can come with us and you won't have to hide anymore you will be accepted for all that you are OK.

Clark nodded as he followed the three out he heard his mom asked them to take care of him and they're special just like him. Clark followed the three out as they got in the car and Clark laid down in the back even if getting in an accident hurts him he'll heal right up he always does.

Mystique looked at the boy almost sadly. That woman took him in and raised him either he's a dead ringer for his father or a complete orphan. Her parents got rid of her and tried to kill her. Looking at this boy she can't help but see how flawed her brother's dream truly is. It wasn't mutants that took out his parents. It was humans killing two humans for showing compassion to a mutant child. Mystique idly ran her fingers through his hair as the boy cried and drifted to sleep almost immediately maybe having powers at such a young age is simply too much for his body. "Eric are we really keeping the boy with us?"

Magneto nodded for now they have to. "He has no where else to go. What happened today will just repeat itself."

* * *

**11 Years Later** (season 2 X-men Evo)

It was an eerie calm in the woods of Canada you could hear nothing but a calming wind until something smashed in the forest creating a crater deep in the forest as all the trees shook from the impact. A figure emerged from the impact crater wearing a black shirt and pants. Metallic and black boots and gloves, a black leather jacket and a red metallic helmet on his head.

The man looked down hearing his phone ringing and saw. 'Sasquatch calling'

The man took off his helmet revealing black curly hair and cerulean blue eyes as he looked at the phone before turning it on. "What can I do for you Creed?"

"Where are you Clark?"

Clark was idly twirling his helmet on his finger. "Canada, early workout" A loud crash is heard as the Hydra carrier he was attacking comes crashing down leaving Clark caught. "…It was a big workout."

"Come home Clark"

Clark rolled his eyes not in the mood to talk to Creed. "No thanks I'm fine but I appreciate the concern and willing to put me through that enhancer thing but I'm fine. Besides didn't that thing blowup with the rest of the asteroid?"

"Clark… it's your father."

Clark stopped in his tracks right there. He knew Magneto wasn't in the best of shape since Raven betrayed him on the asteroid. "I thought he just needed rest."

"A situation arose that had to be dealt with by him alone. Come home Clark."

Clark moved in a blur and moved across land and water until he was at his destination right behind a giant feral man with brown hair in dirty clothes and a long coat. "Creed where is he?"

Clark followed Sabertooth down to the lower levels and saw Magneto. He doesn't look like the man he met years ago he looks old and frail. He looks like he's at the end of the line. "What happened to him?"

"Age has finally caught up to him." Creed answered.

Clark turned to him. "I thought the enhancer took care of that."

Creed rolled his eyes what a waste that machine was the effects were only temporary. It was even shorter if you burn through the power boost too fast. "It was only temporary and he had to burn out the extra power last night."

"What happened last night?" Clark asked.

Eric opened his eyes and saw his son. "I had to protect mutant kind as a whole." He got out through shortened breath. "You're brother was planning to expose us all on television."

Clark rolled his eyes he should have known Pietro had a hand in this. "That idiot doesn't he know how dangerous that is. Can I do anything to help?"

Eric shakes his head no. "I'm an old man Clark and the years have finally caught up to me. You let me worry about this… however with Mystique gone I need someone new to run the brotherhood after last night."

Clark bites his lip to avoid cursing in front of his father remembering old habits with the Kents. "Does this mean I have to go to Bayville High?"

Eric smirked Clark was always bright to a frightening degree he has an eidetic if not perfect memory as well as some new powers over the years. Hydra cleared out the farm so they couldn't find any source of where Clark truly came from but they did give Joanthon and Martha a proper burial. Which is a shame to because with speed, strength, heat vision x ray vision and wind breath it would be nice to know if Clark hand any brothers and sister with similar powers. "At least you'll make the honor roll… just do it as a favor to me."

Clark saw the face and lowered his head knowing resistance is futile at this point. "Fine, just don't complain to me if Pietro suddenly has two broken ankles."

* * *

In Bayville Toad is sitting on the couch with his friend Fred Dukes. They're channel surfing looking for anything about the Pulitzer story they dropped to the press last night and haven't even seen one picture. Lance Alvers came in and saw the two channel surfing.

Lance came in wanting to watch anything that's not channel surfing. "Will you two give it up no one remembers what happened last night and we got our butts kicked by the X-geeks again for nothing."

Pietro was rummaging through the house and again found nothing. Mystique really should have been more prepared. "No food, no money this can't get any worse."

Pietro turns around as the front door practically explodes on impact. Pietro runs over and sees black denim jeans and a red shirt and just does a quiet little gulp when he sees the face. "C-Clark what are you doing here?"

Clark simply walked into the place that he was going to have to call home it looks like a bomb went off… and what the hell is that smell? It's worse then Creed. "Well let's see I was having the time of my life exploring the world because unlike some twerps I can move as fast as lightning and steal what I need and manage to get away without dad having to bail me out again. Instead I find I have to come here and go to school. Do you know why?"

Pietro waved his hands through his white hair thinking of an explanation. "Ok now I have a perfectly good explanation for this."

Clark stood arms against his chest as Pietro ran for the back door. Clark moves in a blur and cuts him off at the back door and each window. "Well… I'm waiting."

"Oh like you've never thought of dropping the bomb before." Pietro scolded him.

Clark wasted no time and hoisted him up by the throat. "I never told the secret because unlike you brother I know full well what happens when someone doesn't keep their mouth shut. Do you have any idea how lucky you were that dad was able to kill all the cameras and pull you out of the fire!"

"Magneto's still alive?" One of the other three asked.

Clark dropped Pietro he loves his brother but he's an idiot that died his hair white t match dear old dad's. He looks and sees someone that is more of a mountain then man, a gangly looking teen and another one with black hair. "Who do you think sent me here?"

Pietro put it together quickly. Figures he'd bring in the golden boy, he's not even blood. "He put you in charge of the brotherhood."

"Unfortunately" Clark replied.

Lance growled. "Well maybe we don't need a babysitter."

Clark looked at where their living and they're going to need money to make this place presentable. "Yes you guys are obviously living like kings." Clark looks at the three and sees they're all getting ready for a fight.

Clark had a smile. "I'll tell you what you guys can be in charge if you can beat me."

Pietro pulled the others back. "Excuse us for just one minute."

* * *

Pietro looked at his friends in the kitchen he expected TV interviews not the return of Magneto's favorite. "Look we can't beat him."

Lance looked at Pietro. He's acting like a scared little child. "Why shouldn't we? Take him down all at once and show him we were on the asteroid and not him"

Pietro grabs him by his jacket. "He will wipe us all out and won't even break a sweat doing it."

"So who is this guy?" Toad asked. "And why does he have you acting like a scared little girl."

Pietro rolled his eyes not exactly happy with this development. Clark always got all of dad's attention. "He's my brother. He's also an Omega level mutant. If you want to fight him be my guest but I'm staying out of it."

Lance shrugged it's not surprising to him to see Pietro chicken out. "You're loss pal." Lance stretched his arm out and rolled his eyes stomping his feet. Clark looked up just the ceiling collapsed on top of him knocking him down.

Lance walked over to the debris with a smug satisfied grin on his face. "How'd that feel Mr. Leader?"

Lance watched as the ground started to shake as Clark jumped out of the wreck with nothing but plaster dust to show for Avalanche's efforts. Clark looked at the mutant and just clapped his hands as all the windows shattered and the shockwave sent Avalanche flying into the wall.

Blob looked at Clark and gritted his teeth. "Alright tough guy let's see you try that on someone who's unmovable."

Fred rushed Clark and Clark simply smiled as he disappeared in front of Fred. "Huh, hey where'd you go?"

Clark stood there right behind him as he simply moved left and right with the gargantuan teen. When Fred is lined up Clark simply flicks him on the back of the head and Fred is sent flying into Avalanche crashing into him. He hears Toad up on the ceiling with vile breath. "You're joking right?"

Toad quickly decides between the lesser of two evils and swallows the sludge he was going to shoot at Clark seeing him easily take down Fred. "We're cool man. I have no grudge"

Lance got to his feet in shock. "Ah man I can't wait to see him fight the X-Men they won't stand a chance." This is an Omega level mutant stronger then Fred and quicker then Pietro they never stood a chance.

Fred got up rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah we're going to wail on them next fight."

"Welcome to the group." Toad said.

Pietro watched the Brotherhood's mood change completely once they saw what Clark was capable of once again Goldenboy wins over everybody.

* * *

Author's notes

I always see Clark join the X-Men I've always been curious about the other side.

Up next: Clark's first day in Bayville and a carnival that night.


	2. Carnival

Clark stretched his arms out and looked over his room well more around the line of Mystique's former room. He'll fix it up when he gets the money. He goes downstairs for breakfast and realizes there's nothing here. "How do you guys live like this? Especially with Fred?"

Lance shrugged he couldn't exactly deny the horrible state of which they live in but it's not like there's much they can do right now. "It's not much but we make do."

Clark nodded and closed the cabinets. "So Pietro ratted you out last night. He said the grand reveal was your idea."

Lance instantly froze up he's going to bring this whole place down on Quicksilver's head. "Hey it was my idea but all three of them chose to go through with it me."

Clark smirked and saw a bottle of root beer in the fridge well its better then nothing. "Knew it was you"

Lance stopped and realized Clark had nothing but a hunch until he opened his big trap. "Pietro never said a word did he?"

"Nope" Clark answered before looking around and just dropping the bottle on the floor and letting it break. "I don't think Pietro does anything big on his own its just dad's orders."

Lance smirked Pietro was so arrogant that his brother mostly just tolerates him.

Clark looked at the time and rolled his eyes well at least it's not four years of this fresh hell. "Well I have to go early and get my roster for school…joy."

* * *

Clark looked at the clock waiting for his roster to printout. He hates school mainly because there isn't a book he can't read and remember every detail ogf in about ten seconds. But he should be able to have some fun here. As he looks at the brown haired man in glasses.

Kelly looked up at the frankly bored eyes of his apparent new student. This one could be trouble if he is related to Pietro. Kelly says nothing as the secretary hands Clark a paper showing his roster for this year.

"This is your roster for the year welcome to Bayville High Mr. Maximoff." Kelly said holding out his hand.

Clark fights the urge to crush it and quickly cuts it off. "Thank you for being so kind."

Clark turns around and hears the door open and sees a beautiful red headed woman his age comes in Clark watches as she comes in wearing denim jeans and pink shirt showing her natural curves with long red hair and beautiful green eyes. Principal Kelly makes the introductions. "Clark Maximoff meet Jean Grey she's going to show you around the school."

Jean fought back a retort she didn't know that when she was walking someone around the school that the new student would be a member of the brotherhood. Clark just put his hand up and for now in good matters she shakes it. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise" Clark replied.

Clark left the office with Jean as the redhead very coldly showed him around the school. By their third stop Clark couldn't take it anymore. "OK you know what; if you don't want to do this I have no problem showing myself around."

Jean rolled her eyes she's guessing she really should be nicer to Clark especially after Rogue but she still has a nightmare or two about being kidnapped by Blob with how bad that could have gone and Clark's last name doesn't make it any better. "Look I'm sorry it's just last time I showed around a member of the Brotherhood they kidnapped me."

Clark scratched the back of his head trying to figure out which one of his new roommates was capable of that. "Toad kidnapped you?" Clark guessed.

Jean just laughed she could beat Toad at any given time. "No not Toad Fred. He wanted a lot more from me then I did of him."

"Well considering how you two are I think it's safe to say he's leveled off some." Clark replied he didn't exactly talk all that much to them last night.

Jean showed him around seeing why she was chosen they have all the same classes including the AP classes so Clark must be very smart. "So how are you related to Pietro" Jean asked wanting to know the relationship with him and Magneto.

"Fortunately, not by blood." Clark answered as Jean smiled. "His dad took me in when I was six years old. Pretty much saved my life."

Jean looked at him knowing he didn't exactly look like Magneto so that would explain it. "What about your biological parents?"

"They're dead." Clark replied coldly. "At least as far as I'm concerned, even if they are still alive they're dead to me."

Jean could tell that his birth parents were a sour subject. She guesses that when Clark's powers manifested his parents all but disowned him and Magneto took him in from there. But she didn't think Magneto would flat out adopt the boy. "So are you um… I don't know how to say this."

Clark smiled and simply pointed with his finger and drew a capital M in the air to Jean's relief as she just nods. "Yes I am." Clark said without a moment of doubt.

Jean nodded though she already knew it she doubts Magneto would ever take in a human orphan. "So what can you do if you don't mind me asking?"

"What can you do if you're so curious?" Clark asked.

Jean looked around and made sure no one was looking as one of Clark's books moved into her own hand. "I can also read minds. So now that I shared what can you do?"

Clark took that with a bit of interest he's never met a mutant with more then one power before, except for his ex and himself of course. "Oh… heightened senses and muscles." Which was the truth in its own way and a good way to avoid showing how powerful he really is?

Jean nodded she doesn't need an explanation further then that thanks to Logan. She has to admit this is like the most civil conversation she has ever had with any of the brotherhood outside of Magneto kidnapping her.

Jean walked Clark to his locker seeing that classes were going to start soon and all in all this was nice. It was nice to meet someone in the brotherhood that wasn't flaunting his power and acting like the cliché bad boy for once. Clark put a healthy stack of books away and just kept the ones needed for first period. He also sees a blond jock in a letterman's jacket coming up with a blond girl.

"Jean" The blond guy replied.

Jean smiled seeing him so Clark can see she knows him. "Duncan hi"

"Who's you new friend?" Duncan asked

Jean looked at the two and can instantly tell Duncan is jealous and rolls her eyes. "Duncan, Clark, Clark Duncan"

Clark kindly shakes his hand and puts on more pressure then he should seeing Duncan squirm but know he's too much of a jock to admit that hurt. Duncan turned to the blond hair girl and put an innocent act. "So you must be Duncan's girlfriend."

The blond's cheeks lit up unknown to Jean and Jean quickly stopped it. "No Duncan's my boyfriend and Linda is a friend."

Clark nodded. "Oh I'm sorry but they sme- never mind. I'm going to head to class sorry about the awkward moment."

Jean nodded as Clark goes. She knows what he was about to say he smelled them all over each other. But he can't smell that can he?

* * *

Jean chose to drive home with Scott after school she can't speak to Duncan right now and Scott has always been a supportive shoulder for her. Scott looked at Jean she's been distracted all day and was quiet the whole way home he didn't mind giving her a ride since Kurt can teleport back on his own.

"Are you OK?" Scott asked concerned. "You've been kind of out of it all day?"

Jean turned to him and nodded. "Yeah I'm fine I just need to talk to… Logan."

Scott almost swerved in shock but quickly got his car on the right side of the road. "Jean you realize you just wanted to say you needed to talk to Wolverine by choice right."

Jean blushed a bit realizing how crazy it sounds but she has to know. "I spent the morning with the latest member of the brotherhood."

Scott listened in very carefully now about the new student especially since Evan didn't even know him or what's capable of and he and Pietro were friends once. "So what is he capable of?"

Jean rolled her eyes. She likes Scott but he is ever obsessed with the mission. "Very similar senses to Logan. He thinks Duncan is cheating on me."

At that moment Scott wanted to put his fist through his car. He absolutely thinks Duncan would go through with it but he doesn't see the point with Jean as a girlfriend. "Hey for all we know he's just a member of the brotherhood playing mind games."

Jean smiled hoping that's it. "Yeah of course I mean he's Magneto's son after all." Jean saw their home and braced herself there's been an influx of new mutants this year and getting home has been an onslaught lately of avoiding powers especially ice. And worst of all, the entire manor used to be a nice isolated place with all the new voices it's getting harder for her to keep them out of her head.

* * *

Jean walked into the danger room and saw Wolverine doing what he does best and that's destroying the place. "Logan can we talk."

"Kind of busy here Red." Wolverine said tearing apart a drone with his claws.

Jean gets an idea and uses her powers to shut down the danger room.

Logan puts his claws away and his mask up he sees this is important to her other wards she would have talked to Chuck or Storm which he and everyone else usually prefers. "What can I do for you red?"

Jean was nervous not sure how to say this talking to Logan about any aspect of her life except for survival. "You have enhanced senses right it means you can smell things."

Logan nodded his head. "That's right Red, so what can I do for you?"

Jean scratched her head this is really uncomfortable. "Well I was wondering if you could like smell like a girl on a guy or reversal."

Logan's eyes shot out this was something he didn't want to talk about with any of the girls here ever. "Is there a particular reason you're asking me this red?"

Jean blushed realizing how that sounded. Like she was asking to protect herself. "No, no, nothing like that it's just I met… someone with powers similar to yours that said he could… so is it true; can you?"

Logan nodded. "Yes I can. So keep that in mind if you try something Red."

"Got it" Jean assured him she's no where ready for anything like that so she has nothing to worry about. And with that the awkwardness ends and feeling a lot better maybe she'll go to that carnival tonight and surprise him.

* * *

Pietro moved home in a blur and rolled his eyes seeing Clark on the couch reading a piece of paper. "Well look at you a good little geek."

Clark focused his eyes as the paper burned. "Just a little project I'm working on."

"Hey you didn't even burn anything down this time." Pietro quipped.

Clark rolled his eyes would it be so bad to just break his ankles. "It's called practice this way I don't get flung in the air and blasted by the X-Men."

Pietro rolled his eyes how did he find that out so fast. "How did you…"

"I spent some time with one of the X-men and I'm guessing the only way anyone could get you to sit still is by forcing you off your feet." Clark answered as that's what he would do if he ever had to fight his brother and was slower then him.

Pietro glared at him. "So what are you doing tonight?"

Clark had a smile knowing how he was spending most of the night. "Oh I'm going to a carnival. Just as soon as you tell me everything you know about the X-Men."

* * *

Clark sat up high looking at the carnival it was a nice little festival dedicated to rebuilding after the fight between the X-Men and the brotherhood destroyed a good chunk of their school. He watches two of the X-men break the ride their on making some of the people throw up with how fast it was going. He watches another two come in one is named Rogue with brown hair and a white stripe in front. She used to be part of the brotherhood until Mystique acted like Mystique and stuck a knife in her back. He can't tell who the other girl is with purple hair but there's something familiar about her. She follows Rogue's line of sight and sees that it ends at a brown haired man with Glasses who Pietro told him was Cyclops. Clark sat up there and scratched his chin. With any luck tonight might just be a bit of fun.

Jean came to the carnival hoping to surprise Duncan. Even if he's not here it was a carnival and she should have fun. Clark was just another member of the brotherhood and likely enjoys messing with the X-Men.

She has to say it's impressive that the school was able to put this together as fast as they have. To her surprise she sees Clark at the test your strength game.

Clark smiled at Jean and simply calmed down and controls his breathing and strength he doesn't need to be shattering the bell in front of everyone. He took his swing and naturally rang the bell with relative ease.

"Good job son pick your prize."

Clark shrugged he didn't really want anything he just wanted to see if he could control his strength enough to not knock the bell off or shatter it. He turned to Jean. "How about lady's choice?"

Jean looked at him with a knowing smile. "So trying to buy my favor?"

"Well I could say yes but the truth is I just wanted to hit something." Clark admitted which was the truth.

Jean looked to the left of her and saw a little girl looking up amazed at the stuffed animals. "How about you pick one?"

The little girl smiled and got herself a big blue teddy bear. As Clark left with Jean and started a conversation. "So you haven't talked to me since I met your boyfriend. Did I do something wrong?"

"You mean besides accusing my boyfriend of cheating?" Jean asked with a fierce look.

"As I recall I never said he was cheating." Clark countered defending himself.

Jean stopped and turned to him with a scowl and pointed at him poking him in the chest. "No, you just said they smelled similar and called her his girlfriend."

Clark rolled his eyes and looked right at her she's actually kind of scary but he gets right in her face. "Look I am sorry if you think I put my foot in my mouth maybe they're so similar because he's the quarterback and she's a cheerleader. And even if he is faithful he is still nothing but a bully from what I saw today you can do a whole lot better."

"That's enough"

Both turned around and saw Scott walking up to Clark not believing anyone had the nerve to talk to Jean like that.

Clark and Scott looked each other in the eyes and one thing quickly became apparent to the newest member of the Brotherhood Scott has a thing for her. Clark and Scott continue to glare at each other as Scott's eyes start to glow under his shades and Clark regains his composure.

"Sorry Jean I shouldn't have gone off like that. And it was stupid of me to do it."

Jean nodded seeing the genuine remorse on his face. "Hey it's OK."

"I still want to be friends if that's OK?" Clark asked.

Jean smiled. "I'd like that."

Clark smiled happy to get back in her good graces. "OK I'll see you around."

Clark walked off and watched Jean and Scott have a conversation what he wouldn't give to have enhanced hearing.

Scott turned back to Jean. "So who was that guy?"

Jean answered honestly waiting to see if Scott blasts him on principal. "He's the newest member of the Brotherhood."

Scott thought about the ramifications of that. If they wondered if Magneto is still alive then that pretty much just confirmed it even worse is no one even knows what he is capable of yet. "And he wants to be your friend?"

Jean shrugged. "He seems so different maybe he's just lost like Rogue was when she was a member of the Brotherhood? Anyway I'm going to go look for Duncan enjoy the carnival."

"Yeah… You too." Scott replied emptily as Jean left. He's actually finding himself surprised he has something in common with a member of the brotherhood besides the x gene. It might not be him or Clark but Jean deserves a lot better then that jock.

* * *

Lance, Toad and Fred were resting against the bleachers with Clark standing at the top of them.

"What are you doing up there anyway?" Lance asked.

Clark was looking at the whole carnival with his set of eyes. "I'm waiting for my moment." Clark replied while looking through the carnival. He continues and smiled seeing Jean is exactly where he wants her to be. "And here it is Later."

Fred watched as he left. "So what do you think he's up to anyway?"

"Who cares?" Lance replied just wanting to enjoy the night. "He's much less strict then Mystique was… for now anyway." Lance smiled seeing a girl he met earlier that blew up a soda machine and an older man having a conversation about robbing the proceeds. "I think I just found a solution to our money problems."

* * *

Clark smiled while moving in a blur as time came to a stop. He loves running like this. He sees the first stop he has to make as he runs up to Cyclops whom is finally not looking at anyone and steals his shades. He smiles and runs all the way across the carnival and drops them where he needs them to go. He runs up to Jean and rips the coverr off next to her revealing Duncan and the blond from earlier in quite a compromising position.

Clark just leaned against a wall out of Jean's sight as time came back.

Jean just let out a loud gasp as she turned and saw the sight.

Duncan quickly got to his feet and straightened out his clothes. "Jean... I can explain."

Jean just rolls her eyes as the poles holding the tent collapse as it covers Duncan and the cheerleader. She won't let him see her like this.

Scott was taken back wondering what happened to his visor as he quickly closed his eyes after accidentally blasting a hole in the ground. As he frantically reaches around for it wondering how it fell off in the first place.

* * *

Rogue was talking to the new girl Risty and she honestly thinks that she's found a friend in her until she feels a breeze of wind and turned around. "What tha?"

Risty to her surprise sees something tucked away at Rogue's skirt. "Hey girl what's that on your back?"

Rogue feels all over her back but can't get closer. "No, no closer to your butt, here."

Risty hands it to Rogue and to her surprise their Scott's glasses. "Don't those belong to your friend Scott Summers?"

Rogue nodded in shock wondering how these got here. "Ya ah don't know they got here though."

"Don't question the universe for small favors luv give them back to him and score some quality time alone." Risty ordered with a smile.

Rogue just pocketed the glasses this means Scott is wondering around blind somewhere and she doesn't know where. "Risty ah gotta go."

"Think nothing of it." Risty replied watching Rogue run off. She leans back and is left in thought as Mystique. She doesn't really want her daughter with Cyclops as then she'll never come back to the brotherhood. But what she's more curious of is how the glasses got there. Pietro wouldn't do anything like this he'd be too selfish and want Rogue for himself unless he wants Rogue to absorb Scott for some reason. This smells of a plan and a very clever one at that maybe to get her and Scott out of the way or just one of the two and it's too clever for Pietro. Mystique puts it together and holds her head when she realizes while it's too clever for Pietro its right down Clark's alley. Oh crap… well at least Bayville is about to get a lot more interesting.

* * *

Jean ran out of the Carnival with tears running down her eyes. Well Clark did try to warn her but he was here for a day she needs to talk to Scott but not right now she'll let him enjoy the carnival. She walks out of the Carnival and sees Clark fixing up a motorcycle.

Jean looked at him and glared at him. "Well I hope you're happy."

"Well why would I be happy?" Clark asked.

"I caught Duncan cheating on me." Jean answered. "The flaps just sort of blew open."

Clark frowned but kept crossing wires. "Well he's an idiot."

"So what does that make me?" Jean asked.

Clark looked at her there's a reason he avoided people and just declared war with Hydra before all this. "It makes you a very good person with a trusting heart."

"Sounds like a fancy word for idiot." Jean replied.

Clark shakes his head. "It isn't you're a good person who was so good she couldn't see the bad in the person she was with. As opposed to me who's last relationship ended because every time we got in a fight she wiped it from my mind and made me do the chicken dance in public every time a bell rang. And even when I remembered I went back to her… now that's an idiot."

Jean just did all she could not to point a finger and laugh at Clark though she did smile and was thankful for it. "So why on earth did you stay with her?"

"First crush, blond… and how many people turn into diamond when you kiss them." Clark replied loving that smile as short as it was.

Jean pointed to the motorcycle. "So does that actually work?"

Clark nodded. "I got it earlier a celebration thing for moving to Bayville."

"Can you take me somewhere not home?" Jean asked as Clark looked at her confused so she clarified it. "Kitty's home right now and her response to something like this is comfort food but everything she cooks taste like Toad smells."

Clark laughed and put his hands up. "Say no more hop on."

* * *

Rogue walked over to Cyclops and saw him struggling to find his glasses. "Scott hold still."

Scott does as told as Rogue puts his glasses on and the world returns to the dark red that he's used to seeing ever since he started blowing up orphanages. "Thanks Rogue… so where were they?"

"That was tha weird thing I found them at the top of my skirt." Rogue replied though she has a pretty good feeling about who did it. "So are ya OK?"

"I'm fine thankfully I wasn't looking at anyone when they disappeared." Scott said as he looked around thankful he didn't have to keep his eyes closed until he could get his spare X-men visor from the car. "I hate that I can't control this."

Rogue glared at him. "Ya preachin to tha choir."

Scott smiled in amusement realizing how stupid it was to tell Rogue that while his eyes are bad he can still see red which is more then Rogue can do about touching. "Yeah, I guess I am. I'm sorry." Scott said as an idea came to his head. "Do you want to go on a few rides with me?"

"Sure" Rogue replied seeing her night just got a whole lot better since Scott isn't upset since Jean is not here.

* * *

Clark and Jean sat on the grass in the back of the institute after finally getting off the motorcycle. Jean looks at him and is thankful for the distraction. It hurts but not as much as she thought it would. When she was with Duncan she can't help but remember thinking back to Scott and it wasn't exactly nice as she usually came in second to a football. She turns to Clark and so far he's been nicer then anyone in the brotherhood even Lance so she wonders what his story is.

"So why are you with them?" Jean asked.

Clark looked at her confused. "Why am I with who?"

"The Brotherhood" Jean responded. "Don't take this the wrong way but you don't exactly strike me as someone that just sees mutants as the future."

Clark looked at her and wasn't sure how to word it he's not exactly his father or his brother. "I don't want to rule over anyone. I just want to live in peace."

Jean looked at him and was tempted to slap him on the arm but thought better of it. "Then you should join the X-Men. That's all we want peace between mutants and the rest of humanity."

Clark laughed. "It's not that easy. I might not want the war but I'm not enough of an idealist to not know that it's coming."

"Why because they might see us as different." Jean replied.

Clark rolled his eyes. "Not might will."

Jean looked at him. "You don't know that."

"They'll never accept us for who we are!" Clark shouted.

Jean could see it in his eyes it's the same pain Logan has when she realizes humans must have done something horrible to him or it's just being raised by Magneto. "OK"

Clark is muttering under breath he didn't expect his past to come up tonight. "I'm going to go. I'm sorry it's just I really don't want to talk about my past especially not to someone…"

"You just met I understand." Jean replied as she got to her feet.

Clark looked at her. "Are you going to be OK?"

Jean nodded weakly. "Probably not tonight… but I'll get there and I have a lot of friends to help me through it. Can you do me a favor though?"

"Name it… you're the first person that hasn't already judged me for joining the Brotherhood." Clark answered honestly he's hoping at some point she'll see things his way and maybe even Xavier but he doubts that.

"I'm going to dump Duncan tomorrow I'm going to make sure my friends are there too but could you be in the main hall. Before the first bell"

"Yeah no problem." Clark replied heading out of the institute. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah… tomorrow." Jean said watching Clark leave thankful for the distraction. What Duncan did to her still hurts like hell though. She gets up and solemnly walks to her room hoping to avoid Kitty.

* * *

Toad Lance and Fred all come home slightly bruised. They just can't win they? They can't win even against just Nightcrawler, Spyke, and the blond girl. Toad's hair is standing straight up from taking a firework to the face. Lance's suit is torn up because Spyke nailed him to the wall before he could even cause a tremor and Fred is picking splinters out of his pant legs after Nightcrawler teleported him to the ceiling and let him drop getting him stuck in the floor.

"Well it's not all bad. At least we're not in jail like blondie and her old man." Toad pointed out.

Pietro looked at them with a smile. "You guys fought the X-Men didn't you and without me no wonder they clobbered you."

Toad hopped up on the tap and hit the water thankful it came out.

"Hey I thought the water company was shutting us off today?" Lance asked.

Pietro shrugged not knowing anymore then he did.

"And I had them turn it back on after promising to pay them tomorrow." Clark replied as the Brotherhood turned around and saw he was holding a big cloth bag to his back.

Pietro pointed at him. "What's with the bag? Did you get a job as a mall Santa"

Clark opened the bag and in a blur gave three unique looking things to Toad and revealed a whole lot ten and twenty dollar bills in the bag. Toad looked down as the items exploded on his face covering him in blue ink casing the rest of the Brotherhood to smile in relief as at least now he'll take a shower. "Thrown away ATM money? I thought I would need a distraction from the cops but thankfully some idiots tried to steal all the proceeds from the carnival… Now I have to go deal with this money… in the meantime clean this place up because we're renovating it real soon."

"What for?" Fred asked.

Clark smirked. "Recruitment drive I know where to find some mutants that would be willing to join and I want them to see a presentable house… So get to work!" With that Clark headed upstairs and the four brotherhood mutants looked at each other.

"Yo who's going to be dumb enough to come here?" Toad asked. "We're practically slumming it."

Lance shrugged and took a drink of water from a bottle as someone knocked on the door but when no one answered it was blown open revealing the blond hair girl from earlier tonight.

Tabitha smiled and took the water. "Hey there, woo dying of thirst." She walked right past Toad and Pietro and stopped in front of Fred throwing the water to the floor. "I need a place to crash are the rooms upstairs?"

Fred weakly nodded he wasn't good with girls and the one he tried it ended with Rogue shooting him into garbage.

Tabitha smiled and headed for the rooms and talks to herself. "Hey this one's locked." She makes one of her fireballs and puts it on the knob as the door explodes revealing a shirtless Clark.

Clark rolled his eyes. "So… is there any particular reason you blew the door open."

"You mean besides enjoying the view?" Tabitha asked.

Clark smiled at the blond haired girl. "Rooms taken you want to stay here pick another one and it will be fixed up in a few days."

Tabitha ran her finger under Clark's chin and looked him in the eyes she's not loosing this room. "Didn't your mother ever teach you to treat a lady?"

"Never lived long enough to." Clark replied getting close to her.

Tabitha just smiled and gently pushed him away heading for the room next door. "Greedy boy"

* * *

Jean laid in bed tears in her eyes. She got up and walked to the window and saw Rogue was walking up to the institute with Scott after he drove them home. This certainly was an unexpected night. She figured Rogue would go with Risty to the carnival look around for ten minutes and leave. Instead she spent the night with Scott and actually enjoyed herself too… as much as she would at a carnival anyway.

Scott looked at her and didn't know what to say he enjoyed himself and had a lot of fun with Rogue. "I had a lot of fun."

"Yeah ah did too." Rogue confessed.

Scott was nervous he didn't know what to say but he enjoyed and honestly he doesn't wan it to end. "Rogue…"

"Yes Scott"

"I-I was wondering if maybe you wanted to catch a movie this weekend or something as friends?" Scott asked weakly not sure how to phrase that.

Rogue looked at him. "Sure there's a new horror ah want to see if you want to go Saturday night."

"That sounds great." Scott replied.

Rogue walked away with a smile not seen by Cyclops maybe she ought to thank Pietro before she drains him dry.

Jean just went back to bed still hurting and that scene didn't exactly help. But in a way she's grateful for what happened tonight. It was better that she found out now then when she and Duncan actually did something and he decided he was done with her. Doesn't stop the pain though. Maybe tomorrow will be better she hopes.

* * *

Author's notes

Dear god almost thirty reviews in one chapter thanks everyone.

Clark learned English first so he wouldn't have a trace of kryptonian in him until he sticks the key in the wall so as far as I'm concerned his mind can be read by anyone in this story that has telepathy.

Clark doesn't have superhearing yet

In some areas Power Surge and this episode were switched in order I'm guessing because Jean accidentally tried to kill everyone in school which was how I watched it so Jean being overcome by her powers hasn't happened yet.

Up Next: Power Surge


	3. Power Surge

Five year old Clark ran up to the farm he had to say today was not a fun day. He thinks Lana gave him cooties earlier today. After saying hello to his mother He walks up to his father seeing him work on the tractor.

"Hey Clark so how was your day?" Jonathon asked.

"Bad" The little boy answered.

Jonathon looked at him. "Why bad?"

Clark looked at him. "Our teacher paired us off in groups of boys and girls. I got paired with Lana."

Jonathon looked at him. "So what's wrong with that?"

"It was embarrassing." Clark answered. "I fell down right in front of her."

Jonathon looked at his son he has a feeling what it might be. "Did your face turn red and did you mix up words while talking to her?"

"Yeah and my stomach really hurt too." Clark replied deciding to ignore the part where he was sweating. He doesn't want to leave school.

Jonathon smiled that just means his boy is growing up fast. "Clark that just means you like her. You had butterflies in your stomach."

"Are they on fire? Clark asked never feeling heat like that before even in the summer?

Jonathon smiled and hoisted his son up as they walked towards the House. "That just means you like Lana."

Clark shrugged his dad is a smart man so he must be right here. "OK"

"Me and your mom will always be here for you son. Always."

Clark opened his eyes remembering that day and saw he's back in his teen body at his bed. Or more precisely above his bed as a redhead sleeps in it. Clark's eyes light up seeing Jean wearing nothing but her soccer jersey and panties.

Jean laid back and smiled patting the mattress with her hand for Clark to come join her as she smiled. Clark was taken back by her natural beauty but smiled back as he floated down closer to her but she uses her powers to steady them in the air as the their faces get closer.

Clark opened his eyes again and saw the world had returned as he thought he was just dreaming but he's actually hundreds of feet up as he looks down like a coyote cartoon at his home… "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" Clark screamed rapidly falling.

* * *

Fred was packing up trash and throwing it out. Him Lance Toad and Tabitha have taken up to cleaning the house so Clark can have it fixed up. Pietro woke up and saw what they were doing as he quickly moved in a blur and filled up five trash bags. He has to admit he figured Clark would be abusing his powers a lot more then sticking him on trash duty.

Tabitha looked around and wondered. "Hey so what's the new guys story?"

Lance looked up and shrugged. "Well he's Pietro's adopted brother other then that we don't really know all that much about him."

Tabitha nodded. "So what are you up to today?"

Lance looked down and Toad happily answered for him. "Oh he'll go wherever his pretty Kitty goes."

Lance contemplates on whether or not to bring the ceiling down on Toad for that one but hears something almost like someone's falling. "Do you hear that?"

Tabitha nodded. "Yeah, now I do. What is that?"

Lance and Toad just shrug as it gets louder.

"cccccckkkkkkkkkk"

They're all rocked as the house moves a little in vibrations.

On instinct Toad jumps into the nearest doorway. "Lance you have no sense of humor."

"That's not me." Lance defended himself as the front door opened revealing Clark in a white muscle shirt and boxers covered in dirt.

"Good Morning." Clark said awkwardly heading up the stairs.

Tabitha smiled this was the highlight of her morning she thinks she's going to like it here. "Is now"

* * *

Clark rolled his eyes as he shut the door and got changed in a blur as a conga line of cement and construction trucks pull up from the company don't ask don't tell. Xavier uses the same group whom don't mind setting up the sadist's danger room background so they have no problem working here. Clark comes downstairs. "OK everyone get out so the nice flat scans can make this place livable again."

Lance, Toad, and Pietro each got in Lance's truck as Clark hopped on his motorcycle with Tabitha happily getting on in back of him with her arms wrapped around his waist. He drove to school and stood outside the main hall after the soccer assembly and saw several people here with Jean as she went for her locker and as she predicted Duncan came up to her.

Duncan walked up to Jean trying to figure out a way out of this. OK so he cheated on her but how did she find out. "I-I can explain."

"There's nothing to explain." Jean shouted. "I caught you red handed."

Rogue walked in with Risty and caught the scene and rolled her eyes. After finally having a night with Scott little miss perfect finally wises up about whom the type of guy is she's actually dating. She walks up to her roommate to get the full story. "Kitty what's going on?"

Clark looks at the brown haired girl that Lance apparently likes as she said. "Jean caught him cheating on her at the carnival with Linda red handed. Like you didn't know?"

Scott came out at the sound of Jean shouting. And Clark watched him talk to another X-man with black hair that Clark saw with Tabitha last night. "Kurt what's going on here?"

"Jean caught Duncan red handed mien friend. He cheated on her." Kurt responded looking back though Jean asked everyone except Scott and Rogue to be here.

Scott wanted to put his fists through Duncan's skull for this. But right now this is for Jean to handle as he listens back in.

"Read my lips Duncan we're through you lug head." Jean shouted as she left pushing him into his locker.

Duncan looked over to Clark and growled. "You, this is all your fault."

Clark rolled his eyes and simply followed after Jean followed by Scott.

* * *

Jean was trying to regain her center there are so many people here to shut up now and her emotions are certainly at a peak. She feels a hand on her shoulder and quickly turns around and accidentally tosses Clark into the lockers with her telekinesis putting a Clark shaped dent into it. "Oh I'm so sorry."

Clark got up showing that he's perfectly fine. "Don't worry I've actually used my body as a cannonball more then once. Besides you're the last person that has to apologize for anything today."

Jean nodded gratefully as she used her powers to bend the lockers back into shape and looked at Clark. "So am I an idiot. You didn't like him Scott didn't like him, add to that I'm a telepath. Clark why didn't I see it."

"I told you why last night. Jean you didn't do anything wrong this is all on him." Clark replied.

"So I wanted to thank you for actually being here." Jean replied she doubted that he would with how awkward it ended last night.

"I told you I would." Clark replied he always keeps his word… usually. "My main concern is you right now. My guess is you don't use your powers in the open like that often especially at assemblies."

"I'm still trying to adjust to all the new students at the institute." Jean answered honestly hoping it should pass in a few more days. "Anyways we have AP chem. Class."

Clark rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah that should go right by."

Scott watches the two and is glad to see Jean is OK but less than thrilled with her being so friendly to a member of the brotherhood.

* * *

Pietro stood at his locker getting ready for lunch his favorite time of the day because no teachers and his mutation burns through a lot of calories. He turns around and pales at the brown haired girl with the white stripe as she pushes him into the locker and quickly grabs a piece of his shirt before he could run. "R-Rogue what are you doing here."

"What do you think Ah'm doing here after last night." Rogue said.

"I didn't do anything to you last night." Pietro defended himself he didn't even go to the carnival.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Fahne, then someone else with tha ability to run so fast to go unnoticed must have stole Scott's glasses and gave them to meh."

Pietro rolls his eyes he's going to kill his brother. "Rogue I didn't do it."

Rogue took off a glove. "One way ta find out."

Pietro braced for the inevitable as a bare hand grabbed Rogue's arm by the sleeve.

"Something we can help you with?" Clark asked prying the two apart.

Rogue looked at him and wondered what his powers were. "Your stole brother something from a friend of mahne and left it on me."

"Really?" Clark asked as Rogue nodded and ran down the events causing him to turn to Pietro. "That was nice of you."

"What?" Rogue objected.

Clark shrugged. "He was looking out for another member of the brotherhood."

"Ya must have missed the memo when ah switched sides." Rogue pointed out.

Clark looked at her trying to make the point. "But you were one of us and from the looks of it he was trying to do you a favor."

"Ya all betrayed me and ya used meh."

Clark pointed a finger at her. "No, Mystique betrayed you just like that bitch betrayed all of us. You know she actually used to be an X-man."

Rogue could tell Clark was channeling some of his anger at the shape shifter. Is there anyone Mystique hasn't hacked off or stuck a knife in? But Rogue chose her side even without Mystique she's X-Men thick and through. "Do it again Ah'll drain ya both dry."

Pietro glared at his brother as Rogue left. Why wasn't he warned about that? "Do you have any idea how much getting absorbed hurts?"

"And yet you didn't." Clark replied.

The two sons of Magneto walk up and see the foreign exchange student upset somewhat. Pietro is quick to her side. "Hey are you alright beautiful?"

Risty rolled her eyes as to who ended up trying to comfort her knowing Pietro doesn't care the least and is just trying to get her to bed. "Yeah I'm just a little homesick."

Risty waits until the boys are out of sight and changed back into Mystique collecting herself and not believing that was Clark. He grew so much in three years he's a giant. But she can't believe he hates her. She went after Magneto because of leaving her off the asteroid despite everything she had done for him. She took care of Clark as he grew up and loved every minute of it since Clark represented the son she lost in Kurt. To hear him hate her like that... if he only knew.

* * *

Mystique shot out of bed pistol drawn and quickly sees a six year old boy flinch in fear and scream. "Clark! What are you doing here?" Mystiques asked as she conjured her white clothes.

"I had a bad dream." Clark answered.

Mystique calmed down and put the gun down. Two months Clark only has one type of dream thanks to Hydra. She lifted up the covers and Clark wasted no time hopping in but squirmed around not wanting to close his eyes after what he saw in his sleep.

Mystique sees the boy struggling and wraps her arms around him as her blue arms became flesh and her face became Martha's as she quietly sung. "I loved you the first time I saw you... And I always will… love you."

Mystique kept singing and Clark drifted off to sleep hearing his mom's lullaby for him. It was short but he loved that song and Mystique had him teach it to her when he wouldn't sleep for ten days straight straight. He loved when his mom sang him that song especially after he started getting stronger and faster it showed that his mom always accepted him as her's. Even as a mutant.

Mystique saw he gently rocked off to sleep and kissed him on the forehead before going back to sleep herself.

* * *

Clark comes to school the next day and agreed to meet Lance at the track and field tryouts to watch. He rolls his eyes seeing Duncan pull up in his car and come out with three other jocks. Clark decides to just walk away but two more jocks cut him off. "You don't want to do this."

Duncan grabbed him and pushed him into the wall. "You torpedoed me with Jean."

"You did that yourself." Clark replied.

Duncan glared at him. "Jean was never suspicious until you came along."

Clark rolled his eyes. "Great I got Jean to see what an asshole she was dating can I go now?"

Duncan pulled something out of his pocket a piece of paper. "Well let's see Clark Maximoff no parents adopted by Eric Maximoff after that a completely dull life."

"Holy crap!... you can read." Clark quipped as two people grabbed him from behind. Clark just stands there he'll let Duncan break his hand on him and then he'll break his nose.

Duncan smiled he's going to enjoy this after all the time Clark made him waste trying to get into Jean's pants. "I'm going to make you cry for mommy not that you have one."

Clark's eyes flashed red for a moment as he shoves Duncan with his foot as the quarterback bounces off his car. Clark jostles his arms and sends the two holding him down in opposite directions. As the last two rush him. Clark catches the fist of one and throws him onto a car and catches the last one with a very weak jab to the stomach knocking him out. Clark looks at Duncan and walks up to confront him as he crawls under his car for cover.

Clark smiled menacingly as he walked towards the car. "Oh no you started this you come out and finish it." Clark lifted the car up and dumped it backwards as Duncan backed up.

Duncan hit the engine of his car with nowhere to go. "Just stay away from me you freak. I'm going to."

'You're not going to do anything. You're going to forget.'

"I'm going to forget." Duncan and the others said like zombies heading back into school.

Clark turns around and sees a bald man in a suit and wheelchair and knows who he is from the pictures. "Thank you professor"

Charles stood intrigued for a moment. "You know me?"

"Magneto and Mystique talked about you all the time growing up. They said you have done more good then anyone for mutants they just wish you weren't such an idealist." Clark replied putting on a show of rightsizing Duncan's car after five pushes and pushing it into a parking spot. "They'll never accept us you know."

"Not if you attack them like that." Charles countered.

Clark rolled his eyes. "That wasn't me terrorizing humans I would have just as easily gone off on one of the X-men or the brotherhood if they said what he did."

Charles looked at him and he seems normal enough. He wanted to meet the Brotherhood's new member as he doesn't show up as a mutant on Cerebro he shows up as a blurry glitch code. For two days he chalked it up as a glitch but now decided to meet this man in person. "I read their minds it wasn't right what he said."

"It's not like it's the first time I heard it try growing up with Pietro." Clark replied. "I was just scaring him it wasn't worth dropping the bomb just to pummel a jock.

Charles nodded he has to say he's a bit surprised Eric had another child but he really does look like he could be related to Wanda. "Still that temper and your strength could land you into trouble."

Clark nodded he knows how to keep control in just about every kind of situation. "I can control it. So what are you doing here?"

"I came to offer you a space at the Xavier institute of higher learning."

Clark chuckled he knows Magneto flip flopped between X-men and who he is now for a while. "Thank you Professor but right now I'm fine where I am. And thank you for helping me clean up this mess."

Charles nodded seeing there's a lot of his father in Clark he's hoping he can save him from the dark lonely road Magneto is on.

* * *

Clark sat up in the bleachers with Lance. For the life of him he can't figure out why they're the only two here. Girls running jumping getting sweaty this should have been the assembly yesterday. He watches Jean perform the long jump and smiled along with Scott and Duncan running. Clark watches Duncan elbow Scott knocking the X-men 's leader down and is set to melt his shoes for it until to his surprise the coach actually throws Duncan off the team, kudos to Mr. McCoy.

Clark watches as the coach just looks at the two. "Mr. Maximoff Mr. Alvers why don't you two come practice?"

"Wouldn't be a fair competition." Clark replied to the kind teacher with black hair and glasses as he walked back over to the team.

Clark looked back to the field and saw the equipment come to life on its own and Jean holding her head. "Oh no"

"What is it?" Lance asked watching Clark run down.

"Take out the female track team." Clark replied catching two shot-puts before running onto the field.

Lance was taken back and wondered what that meant until he saw a javelin coming towards Kitty and the entire track team and quickly knocks them down with a tremor.

Scott sees a shot-put going towards Duncan's head and despite how tempting it is to let it go he's able to deflect it with an optic blast. Scott knows what really happened Jean nearly leveled the danger room yesterday and it happened again today. He goes to the field only to find that Jean is gone.

* * *

Clark hits concrete with two black bags in his hands as he quickly scrunches up his face. He should have brought cologne or perfume but he doubts it would be enough. Clark is always thankful for his powers but there are times when a bloodhound nose is a curse more then a blessing and a sewer is one of them. "Thanks Vic for teaching me how to use this great gift."

Clark explores the sewers he knows he'll only find them when they want him to. Clark goes to the place they were at last time and sees nothing as he quietly moves along he'll find them.

"I see in the dark Clark you can't sneak up on us."

Clark turned around and smiled at a beautiful woman in an eye patch with black hair and a green eye. "I'm not trying to Callisto I just need to see Caliban."

Callisto nodded this isn't Clark's first trip down and He at least brings them things when he visits. "So what's in the bags?"

Clark shakes the first bag to a loud clatter and the second one to nothing. "Canned goods, bread"

Callisto hopped down and Clark followed her down and saw the Morlocks scurrying around the sewer until he saw a pal white bald man with a blank face. "Caliban"

"Clark… you need my help again so soon… who has HYDRA taken this time?"

Clark shakes his head no. "Nothing that dangerous I just need to know where Betsy is hiding out these days. Unless you can't find telepaths."

Caliban looked at him with the same blank face. "I can find most mutants only a select few are hidden from me like you and your father."

Clark remembered that when he saved him from HYDRA not that he had much of a choice if HYDRA or Weapon X would ever get their hands on either him or Xavier it's the end of the mutant race. "Then you should have no problem with this."

"Why do you care so much?" Caliban asked.

Clark disappeared in a blur and returned with Jean in his arms as she started to float along with some of the garbage from the water the cans along with the bread and even a couple of the Morlocks. "To answer your question… that. I'll tell you what you can watch her and I'll find Betsy the old fashioned way."

Caliban looked at the girl that's a whole lot of trouble they don't need. "Deuce's Wild Chapel and & Casino in Las Vegas Thank you for the food."

Clark pulled Jean close to him and looked around the sewers. He thought it was bad when he lost control but at least he stays conscious through it. "I'll get you fixed up in no time. I wonder how the Professor and Magneto would take this little development of the two of us in Vegas." Clark moved in a blur and with surprising skill the Morlocks are able to stop the bread from hitting the water as everything comes down.

* * *

Author's notes

Thanks for the reviews

Updates probably won't be this frequent but this wouldn't leave my head.

Up Next: A fiery mind.


	4. Power Surge Part 2

Two security guards were left guarding a casino this was one of the easiest jobs they had as they guard in times when they're supposed to be open during the day so it's usually light since no one gets all that drunk during the day and no one is foolish enough to rob them considering who owns the place. They're so comfortable with their position they don't see the person with a black bodysuit discretely move through the casino getting to the back.

The blackbody suited woman made her way to the back walking through a hall of windows with no one anywhere near them to calmly collect her prize. The woman walked through the windows and momentarily passed Clark with his face stuck to the window with his tongue sticking out.

The woman turned back and rolled her eyes seeing Clark disappear. What the hell is he doing here? Clark ran up right behind her. And the woman's hand glowed pink forming a dagger.

Clark backed up not wanting to fight. "Whoa, whoa I come in peace Betsy."

The woman looked at him. Not who she wanted to see today. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Clark put his hands up she's as bad tempered as he remembers. "Easy Betsy I just need your help with a little side project."

Betsy looked at him and stuck her hand out. "Big ruby size of my palm. Kingpin stole it from my family I want it back."

Clark smiled and disappeared in a blur coming back with said ruby easy enough. "Blubber butt is getting sloppy used to take me 20 seconds to rob him instead of 10."

Clark grabbed her as they disappeared in a blur as they arrived outside a casino. Clark watches as Betsy takes off her mask revealing long purple hair matching her purple eyes and frowns seeing it. "I see Hydra got their hands on you again. Shame too I liked you as a blonde."

"No this was a guy called Nathaniel Essex he enhances mutant powers." Betsy answered.

Clark rolled his eyes and she actually trusted him. "How have you stayed alive for so long… and define enhanced?"

Clark watches as Betsy makes one of her little daggers before it grows into a pink katana. "Whoa… I still wouldn't trust any one experimenting on me human or mutant."

Betsy rolled her eyes and got undressed a bit into a purple top and jeans. "Yeah well my body my choice. Besides he was kind of picky with it only a handful of other people got put into it. So what can I do for you?"

Clark leaned against the building and just came out with it. "I need your help controlling powers. I came here with a redhead with way too much power for her to control I need you to turn some of it off."

"What's her power?" Betsy asked.

"Telepathy and telekinesis." Clark answered.

Betsy rolled her eyes. How does he keep doing this? "What is it with you and telepaths?"

Clark glared at her. He doesn't… not like that… "Can you help me or not?"

"Why should I?" Betsy asked.

Clark just looked at her in shock it was his only reaction. "OK who saved who from Hydra?"

"Who leveled whose house while saving them from Hydra?" Betsy countered.

"Betsy!"

Betsy looked at Clark and actually saw pain in his eyes who would have thought. Clark usually had a bit of an ego and was more subdue and cocky. "Bring her to my place in an hour." She takes a pen out and writes the address on his hand.

* * *

Scott drove like a maniac into the mansion as Kitty gasps for breath staying in the car for a moment trying to collect herself. She hasn't felt this sick since she crashed the blackbird simulator. All she can do is nudge a little when Scott hops out leaving her alone.

"Like I never want to drive in a car again for as long as I live."

Rogue watched Scott run into the mansion and nearly knock her aside. "Scott… what the heck are ya doing?"

"Jean was kidnapped by the brotherhood." Scott replied as he ran off.

Rogue followed him frustration clear in her eyes. Little miss perfect can't ever seem to stop getting in trouble with those guys. "Must be Saturday" Rogue followed Scott not happy about this but she knows if the roles were reversed Jean would be there for her in an instant.

* * *

The professor and Logan listened to Scott run down what happened and Rogue can't exactly say she's surprised little Ms. Perfect was a lightning rod for trouble. Charles however was more concerned about her powers acting up. This is happening a lot lately and he's concerned about what he thought was buried has clawed its way out. He fears for Jean.

Xavier rolls down to the new Cerebro if Jean's powers are acting up it should be quite easy to find her in this mess. Charles puts on the helmet and focuses and sees a mutant power going nuts in Las Vegas along with a glitch and another mutant rapidly approaching it. He thinks he's found them and he fears for Jean her powers put her in a coma before and it looks to be a repeat performance.

Xavier comes out of Cerebro thinking. "Well I found them she's in Las Vegas with Clark and another mutant."

Scott's eyes lit up ok he's worse then Blob. "Great! any idea what his powers are?"

Xavier nodded thinking back to earlier. "Superhuman strength at least it would be wise to gather the whole team we don't know who we're fighting and what his actual powers are. If that's even what he's after. I'll watch the students and monitor everything through Cerebro. Logan get the X-jet ready."

Logan nodded in agreement as he headed to the war room to make the arrangements.

Rogue looked at Scott and frowned. One day and he's back to this already. "Hey are ya OK?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah I just want to make sure Jean doesn't marry a member of the brotherhood is all."

Rogue smiled watching Scott leave to gather the X-Men. Hopefully he's over Jean after the Carnival but she doubts it.

* * *

Betsy moved the last of her valuables she doesn't understand why Clark said move anything valuable from where she's going to help this person but if anything else Clark always has a reason. Betsy got on the phone and called Clark. "Yeah I'm all set up here."

Clark looked around and saw the place. It's nice admittedly not so much without anything but that's probably because she has moved everything except the table as he comes in and puts Jean down on it. "Betsy!"

Betsy came down in purple leotard as Clark's eyes heated up and he quickly looked the other way before burning her house down again.

"Damn it Betsy."

Betsy smiled and walked over to Jean as everything on the ground floor and the second floor starts to move Jean included. "Christ Clark you didn't tell me she was this strong?"

"Telekinetic they lift things with their mind." Clark defended himself. What did he not make clear?

Betsy rolled her eyes and was actually a little nervous. This red head's power is unlike anything she's ever faced before. She reaches up to touch Jean's temple but is smacked away by her powers knocking to the floor. "Alright, Clark hold her tight. I need her on the ground."

Clark nodded as he collected himself before he moved in a blur and pulled her down wrapping his arms around her waist.

Betsy smiled same old Clark. "Just hold her steady."

Betsy walked up to her and takes one last look to make sure Clark is hanging on to her tightly. Betsy walks over and grabs each side of her head. "Don't let her go."

Clark nodded he didn't intend to and just watched Betsy get to work. It was her, Emma, or Mastermind. And the later two would have no problem rewiring minds if they saw fit that's why he came here.

Betsy tried to probe her mind but there's so much in it. "Come on lady let me in. Clark what's her name?"

"Jean" Clark answered in shock seeing that Jean's mind is such a scattered mess that betsy can't even get her name.

Betsy nodded. "Jean you're stronger then your powers help me fight this to bring you back."

Clark held her close and whispered. "Come on Jean. Come back, beat this thing."

Betsy's eyes lit up in shock seeing Jean's eyes literally light up in flames. She can copy powers? "Clark is she an empath?"

"No"

Jean shouted as flames surrounded her. "Stay out of my head."

Betsy was sent flying back smacking the floor but Clark stood holding on to her and not letting go even as his clothes burned up. Betsy got to her feet and never saw anything like this before what the hell is she? Well she's not giving up not yet.

Clark stayed there and kept talking. "Come on Jean you can beat this. I know you can. What's wrong with her?"

Betsy got back to her feet. "It's too much power for her to handle. Think of it like a light bulb being powered by an entire power plant."

Clark looked as white energy hit him as Jean shouted. He turned to Betsy and asked. "Can you help her?"

"I'm about to try to keep talking to her she might be able to focus her thoughts on you." Betsy ordered before turning back to the redhead. "Jean… LET… ME…"

Clark watched as a pink butterfly surrounded Betsy's face and pink field surrounded Jeans head that's new.

"IN!"

Clark just held her close. "Come on Jean focus on my voice. You can beat this I know you can. Come back to everyone. Jean come back… please."

Jean just shouts and Clark bites down feeling something pinch his brain he's guessing its Jean's telepathy. Jean started slowing down and breathing regularly as the Butterfly left Betsy's face.

Jean looked up and to her surprise she saw Clark. "Thanks for staying with me."

Clark nodded catching his breath. "Yeah no problem."

"What happened at the end there?" Jean asked for a moment.

Clark shrugged he doesn't know what Jean did but she got through his invulnerability. Hurts too.

Betsy looked at the two with a smile and went into the kitchen.

Jean looked at Clark being so close her powers laid into him he has nothing but jeans that now resemble shorts. "Sorry about your clothes."

"I'm just thankful I wore tight clothes." Clark answered letting her go.

Jean looked at him with confusion. "You're a weird one you know that."

Clark smiled until he saw something shoot through the window he looks at it and realizes it's an RPG round as it explodes. Clark moves in a blur getting Jean and Betsy out of the house as it blows leveling it to the floor.

Betsy looked and saw herself on the floor outside with Clark standing over her and Jean protecting them form debris. Betsy got to her feet and sees a pudgy bald man in white and purple pants and 12 soldiers in gear. "Kingpin"

"Ms. Braddock" Kingpin exchanged a greeting. "I believe you took something that belongs to me."

Betsy got to her feet. "You stole that Diamond form my parents I was just taking back what was my inheritance. And don't you think the police would be interested that you blew up my house."

Kingpin looked at her with cold stare. "My lady I doubt the police would look for a freak like you. And you'll spread a message that no one steals from the Kingpin."

Betsy looked to Clark. "You take on Fisk and I'll take the security."

"OK"

Jean waved her hand and all the guns were thrown out of the soldier's hands Betsy created a pair of Psychic knives on her hands and lunged into two of them before creating a sword as she and Jean rushed the guards.

Clark looked at Fisk and he was a mountain of a man just as ever. "God I feel sorry for the woman that gave birth to you. Of course I'm assuming you didn't just crawl out of the Grand Canyon as a baby."

Fisk just stood there cracking his knuckles as Clark hit him with a palm but to his surprise the Kingpin didn't even budge. "My boy approximately two percent of my body mass is fat. Would you like to know what three hundred pounds of muscle feels like?"

* * *

Jean connected with a kick to one the last guard's sides as he backed up. Won't Logan be proud of her seeing she can defend herself without her powers? The guard rushed her and jean grabbed him by his jacket as she fell back and put her feet to the guy's stomach using her leg to launch him. The guard gets to his feet as Betsy hops on his shoulders and makes a psyonic dagger and stabs him in the head knocking him out as he falls down.

Jean smiled seeing the girl well skilled with her powers and her own age too. She was like a ninja. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"My family until this started to happen." Betsy replied as her hand turned pink. "Then all that mattered to them was their social standing which meant no freaks allowed. The only person who gave a damn about me was my brother Brian whom is assumed dead when someone called the Reaver attacked the place he worked."

Jean threw the last two guards with surprising control knocking them both out. She frowned from Betsy's words she knows people can be bad but there are good ones too. "Wait… where's Clark?"

Betsy looked around but heard something like a car wreck and instead of acting shocked or surprised just held her head in frustration. "I think I know."

* * *

Wilson Fisk grunted in pain finding himself buried under four cars now. He has a feeling this kid could very easily crush him if he wanted to.

"Say uncle!" Clark ordered.

Fisk looked at the kid and glared he made a powerful enemy but weakly groaned. "Uncle"

Clark made a show of wiping his hands He could be a thousand pounds of muscle and it wouldn't bother him any. "That's what I thought." He grabbed another car. "But not loud enough."

Jean looked at him and moved the car out of his hands. She's starting to think Betsy didn't finish the job. "Clark!"

"He tried to kill all three of us. I'm just going to break a bone or two" Clark defended himself but saw Jean's eyes and let it drop. "Fine, enjoy your cage Fatso."

Jean erased Fisk's mind of tonight and saw Clark coming and turned back to Betsy. "So how do you two know each other?"

Betsy turned to Jean she's a lot nicer then the girl she figured Clark would like. "He saved me from people that wanted to experiment on me. Betsy Braddock"

"Jean Grey" Jean frowned she knew people like that existed from Wolverine but to go after someone so young. That's barbaric. Jean looks up and sees neon lights. "Oh my god… am I in Vegas?"

"I take it now's a bad time to ask will you marry me?" Clark asked.

"I think Logan wants your head enough as is. No more fueling the rage." Jean advised god knows what's going through his head.

Clark just laughed until he saw the X-jet coming it black metallic and sheik definitely something he'd use if he ever flew. He also sees the glares of Cyclops and Wolverine. "Well look your friends are here and I'm in no mood to deal with them I'll see you tomorrow Jean. I'm glad you're back to normal."

Jean turned around only to find Clark and Betsy gone. "Yeah… thanks for saving me."

Jean watches as the blackbird comes in for a landing and Logan and Scott are the first ones out of it and are immediately over to Jean. He smells something he's never smelt before and another woman. "Are you OK Red?"

Jean nodded. "Yeah I just... was completely overwhelmed by my powers and saw what they could grow into. Is it weird to say I was amazed and terrified all at the same time."

Logan thought it through in his head. He knows he was startled he barely had any memory of anything and then three claws shoot out of his hands. "I'd say that's normal. So did anything else happen considering where he took you."

Jean looked at him and realized oh yeah Vegas. "Yeah should I be Mrs. Maximoff or Mrs. Grey-Maximoff."

Logan growled at the thought and popped his claws as Jean backed away.

"I was just kidding." Jean got out she should have known better then to do this on Logan of all people.

Logan glared at her. "Well when you go into the danger room next time. Remember I was just kidding."

Jean's face paled she know that she is definitely in trouble now. Of all the people in the Institute why did she try it on Wolverine? Betsy did a piss poor job of fixing her mind.

Scott looked at her and scratched his head. "So are you OK." Jean nods and Scott went back on the plane part of him still wants to know how Clark got here so fast.

Rogue looked out at Jean and Logan. "So is she OK?"

"Yeah… apparently Clark must have fixed whatever was wrong with her." Scott answered almost scowling as he took his seat. But calmed down remembering Jean is a good friend but thats it she's healthy and she's OK. "So that movie you want to go see it tomorrow night."

"Ah'd like that. Ya might wanna prepare to see blood though." Rogue warned she read the book and it was about werewolves.

"After Danger room sessions with Logan. I'm not that worried." Scott replied causing Rogue to smile.

Jean calmly boarded the blackbird with Logan feeling somewhat relieved. Her powers are under control and as she thought Clark was with the brotherhood but he's not that bad.

Jean walked up and greeted the Professor. "Guess you were right about last night huh?"

Charles smiled at one of his first students right now ego is the last thing on his mind. He scanned Jean's mind and noticed new mental blocks likely put in to stop her from tapping into that power much as he would have done. "Tell me Jean how are you feeling?"

"Fine for the first time in weeks just me up here." Jean replied as the Blackbird took off and the X-Men headed home relieved they didn't have to fight.

* * *

Clark and Betsy watch up high on the road seeing the aftermath of what they've done. Seeing Fisk walked out of the police station before the ink could even dry on his fingerprints. After all Betsy stole from him first and neither were in a position to testify against him. Fisk got in his limo and drove off due to lack of evidence. Thanks to the fact that grenade round was never 'recovered' by 'honest' police.

Betsy held her arms to her chest. She wonders why she's even surprised. "Fatso tries to blow me up and he doesn't even spend a night in jail."

Clark nodded in agreement holding his head. "Truth and justice never hold up when it's around the influence of money and power."

Betsy looked at him. She saw him take a tank round to the head and not flinch she wonder what's going on with him. "Are you feeling OK?"

Clark nodded holding his head he wonders if this is a headache he never had one before. "Yeah its just Jean made a little… you know what no she drove a jackhammer into my skull."

"I think she also rewrote your brain a little." Betsy replied watching the limo drive off Kingpin won't go near her again or Clark really might kill him.

Clark turned to her confused. "Still have a family of mutants check still hate humans check seems like the same me."

Betsy looked at him no Clark would have hit Fisk harder then a car body slam he would have broke a bone or two considering what he did to Hydra goons. She doesn't question it though. "So is that offer still good?"

"What offer?" Clark asked feeling like he skipped a beat in this little conversation.

Betsy looked at him and brought up what they talked about six months ago. "The one where I join your little group of mutants."

Clark turned around interested. He asked her six months ago and he got a resounding hell no. "So does that mean you're changing your mind?"

Betsy shrugged innocently. "Considering how easy Fisk walked off and what he said you might be onto something with not wanting the war but not being blind to the fact that it's coming." Betsy turned around and saw Clark's eyes flash blue for a moment staring at her. She immediately turned her hand into a dagger angry. "You son of a…"

Clark effortlessly caught her hand. "Take it easy it's just X-ray." Clark replied having learned the lesson of perving on psychics a long time ago from Emma. "You have something inside of you. As for what you said. You'll have to start Bayville high if you want to live with us. Keep up the façade."

"Not right away right?" Betsy asked not in a rush to go back to school.

Clark shook his head no. "You still got a week I have stuff to do."

Betsy looked at him curious. "Like what?"

Clark smiled picking her up Bridal style. "You know hack into Hydra on Wednesday big recruitment drive Thursday and finishing it up by paying Dr. Essex a visit on Friday. I'm going to be a very busy mutant all this week."

Betsy saw him work a computer before he's pretty much a genius. "Why are you waiting till tomorrow considering how much you hate those guys?"

Clark nodded when he learned of what Hydra was; he vowed to himself he'll end them. He'll cut off one head and burn the two more. "Because on Wednesday I can hack from the school and frame the principal for it if the truth ever comes out. Also I don't want them to know what I'm up to until it's too late to stop me."

Betsy looked at him. "I'm sorry aren't your usual plans more like seek smash destroy why are you waiting?"

"Because this isn't a seek smash and destroy. I plan to take quite a bit from this carrier when I find it. Maybe even have some help doing it." Clark answered.

Betsy smiled seeing the resolve. Clark in a different plan besides relying on his powers she has to see this. "Count me in. Besides you can't carry us all so you need a pilot."

Clark nodded guess she really does want to join the team. Clark stopped coming up to the boarding house. It's almost fixed up to its former glory.

* * *

Clark opened the door and saw a repaired living room with Pietro and the guys on the couch.

Pietro looked to his brother and saw the purple haired woman with him. "Hey new recruit."

Lance, Fred and Toad all looked over and got to their feet they could always use more help especially another girl.

Pietro smiled and kissed Betsy's hand. "Hello beautiful what's your name?"

Betsy rolled her eyes looking into Pietro's head. Betsy tenderly grabbed his cheek and Pietro looked over to Toad.

Toad looked over to Pietro and saw the look in his eyes. What the hell? "Hey Pietro what are you looking at man?"

"You're beautiful?" Pietro replied as the rest watched what became a show of Pietro chasing Toad around the house. "No wait my lady I love you.

Clark groaned and held his head yeah Betsy will fit right in here. "At least tell me that is not permanent."

"It will ware off in an hour or in the middle of kissing him whatever comes first." Betsy assured him.

Fred and Lance just sat there taking in the purple haired beauty. She'll fit right in and Clark has already recruited a new member in a day.

It hits when Lance realizes that's why Clark had them clear out so early so the construction company can work on the disaster they made of the house. It's just going to be assumed to be demolition from fixing this place up. Lance smirked this is definitely going to be interesting and to think he was thinking of joining the X-Men. "So what's the girl's name?"

"Betsy Braddock" She introduced herself politely to Lance at least this one's first thought wasn't taking her to bed at superspeed.

"Ah what's her other name?" Fred asked curiously.

"Psylocke" Betsy answered with a smile.

Clark watched the meet and greets seeing these two at least have class enough to introduce themselves first.

"Oh Gross!" Pietro shouted from upstairs.

Betsy smiled at her bit of mischief. All she did was make Pietro think Toad was her. "Sounds like someone found his Prince Charming."

Clark simply chuckled he's going to hold on to this day for a long time. Lance and Fred head upstairs leaving Clark alone with the new recruit. "So are you going to be OK here?"

"I'll be fine." Betsy assured him though she doesn't look it. "It's your girlfriend I'm concerned about. I thought I was one of the most powerful mutants out there until I met you and her."

"She's not my girlfriend. Is she going to be OK?"

Betsy shrugged because in truth she couldn't tell it took everything she had to bind that power at seventeen and she doubts it will hold forever pushed too far in a fight or seeing something traumatic could bring it back and then some. "For now. So why did you work so hard to save one of your enemies."

Clark thought on it and honestly he doesn't know. He doesn't see the X-men as enemies as much as misguided. If they were enemies he would have just brought down their blackbird and run Xavier up to a roof with no elevator. He wonders why he's so concerned about Jean ever since he got here. Maybe he just couldn't just stand to see another redhead in trouble. "You saw how powerful she could have become someone had to help her or the whole world could have been in trouble. Come on I'll show you your room. You can borrow clothes from Tabby and pickup your own tomorrow among other things."

Betsy thinks it's more then that but she'll let it settle… for now.

* * *

Author's Notes

This is not movie skitzo movie Jean. The Phoenix will be explained in time.

Thanks for the reviews.


	5. Recruitment Drive

**Wednesday **

_Clark is hit with such force that he's smashed into the wall and gasped for breath. He has never felt anything that hit like that. He looks up and just sees an orange plated fist. _

"_Try me when you're all grown up kid." _

_Clark lays there struggling to stay conscious what the hell happened. He hears a female voice shout his name as everything goes white._

* * *

Clark shot out of bed and looked down. He imagines he'd have cold sweat if he actually sweated. What the hell was that? Must have been a nightmare even as a child no one could kick his ass. Clark just decided to lay back and rest his eyes. He doesn't actually need sleep. When that doesn't work he gets up and heads for the bathroom if he's just having nightmares who needs sleep right now.

Betsy was in the bathroom with Tabitha. Tabby looked over and saw Clark with glazed over eyes.

"Whoa, you could frighten the dead with that look." Tabitha quipped.

Clark glared at her. "I didn't sleep well bite me."

Tabitha gave a little devilish smirk, "Name the time and the place."

Clark rubbed his eyes. "Some other time"

Tabitha walked out of the room letting Betsy look at Clark. One thing is for certain he's not a morning person. "You look like death."

"Thanks" Clark replied gargling mouthwash.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Betsy asked. She doesn't think the Brotherhood would be interested in following an insomniac.

Clark nodded. "Yeah problem was when I did I had a nightmare that freaked me right the hell out."

Betsy looked at him curiously with all the things Clark can do what exactly would qualify as a nightmare to him? "About what?"

"I don't know?" Clark answered honestly. "All I remember is this big orange fist and a scream."

Betsy knows Clark can't afford to be indecisive at the moment but she's more concerned about a friend then anything. "I could take a lookmight help sort some things out."

Clark shakes his head. "No offense but what I need right now is to level off what's in my head already not a swarm of pink butterflies."

Betsy nodded which pretty much means I'm creeped out and don't want you to see me pathetic. "Then on that note what about Jean?"

"What about her?" Clark asked.

Betsy leaned on the sink and smiled. "You don't exactly hunt me down for every X-gene Jane Doe why did you seem so desperate to get her help."

"I don't know." Clark answered honestly.

Betsy studied him carefully and was curious about the picture he had from when he was little. "It's not an Oedipus thing is it?" Clark's eyes glowed red at the telepath. "And she slowly backed away."

"No it's not that." Clark assured her. Well at least he has new nightmares now. "It's just Jean's nice she has a lot of power and she struggles with controlling it. We have that in common. She's intelligent, strong-willed, beautiful, confident, easy to get along with, a naturally gifted athlete."

Betsy finished brushing her hair. "OK withdrawn"

Betsy watched Clark go at superspeed getting ready for the day.

* * *

Risty is spending time with a geek in computer class. He's of course just a means to an end what has her attention is Clark in the back of the room seeing the deep stare which she's seen enough times to know when he is up to something. Risty sees Webber is pretty much in his own world and walks up behind Clark and takes a look at his screen. Clark what the hell are you thinking? "Hey luv what are you working on?"

Clark quickly minimizes it. "Nothing important."

"Then what did you just minimize?"

Clark rolled his eyes and brought up a screen that was a google search on how to charm European women. "Well... this is awkward."

Risty smiled at Clark. "I'm flattered... but you're not my type." With Clark's attention on her she lunges for the mouse. She knows Clark can't go full speed in front of other people. "But I meant that. HYDRA is that some sort of worm program."

Clark plugged in a USB drive as he downloaded all the information on it. He'll pick up a lap top or a normal computer after school. "Just a video game I'm pirating."

Risty bent down and whispered in his ear. "Your secrets safe with me." She's either getting slower or Clark is getting better he must have seen her coming and made that European woman screen. "But what's going to happen if Uncle Sam catches you?" Or Madame Hydra in this case.

Clark smirked and whispered back. "Well if they can get by the billion proxies I'm bouncing it off of." Thank you SHIELD "Principal Kelly is going to have quite a situation since technichally I'm using his computer."

Mystique smiled she always knew Clark would be a leader and he definitely who she would have sent if she was in Magneto's shoes. "Risty Wild"

"Clark Maximoff"

The bell rang and Clark turned the computer off. He looked up and saw the eyes of Jean staring at the two.

Clark looked at her. "Nice to see you on your feet."

Jean smiled thankful to be back to her self. "Do you want to walk to Calculus together?"

Clark shrugged. "Might as well"

"Have fun you two." Risty rolled her eyes watching them leave what is it with her kids and the X-Men? Rogue is obsessed with Scott and now Clark is with Jean. Hasn't he learned anything from the slutty Marshmallow that was Emma? Risty just idly rebooted Clark's computer and opened his last documents including what he took off HYDRA and sees what Clark is up to tomorrow. She makes a copy for her self on DVD and shuts down the computer again this time leaving a magnet on the tower.

Webber got up and walked over to her seeing what she did. "Risty you can't leave a magnet like that it will destroy everything."

"Sorry, I didn't know that." Risty said with a sweet smile getting to her feet and taking the magnet off.

* * *

**Thursday**

"_Clark!" _

Clark shot up awake this day wasn't going much better. But on the bright side his alarm is going off so at least today should be fun. He walks over to his closet and moves his clothes over to one side. He hits a button on the side of it as a door opens revealing his leather jacket and pants combo as he gets dressed up and takes the Red Helmet and puts it on his head completely covering his face.

Psylocke came in and saw the helmet it was enough to wake her up completely the whole brotherhood and he's only taking her. "Wow you look like you must be really mangled under that thing."

"Just tell me you're up to flying this early." Clark pleaded.

Psylocke looked at him. "Oh I can fly… But what exactly do you expect me to fly. I know you stole some money and the house is wonderful but we're not exactly rolling in it."

Clark just had a quiet smirk. "I think I can arrange something special."

* * *

Logan's eyes shot up in the middle of the night why didn't Chuck or the alarm go off. Logan caught a scent that started at Scott's room and ran down and went right for the lower levels. Logan saw holes punched through when codes were needed. How did something get through so fast? He runs down into the war room only to find it barricaded as he pops his claws and makes a new door. He runs in and sees nothing but an empty space next to the velocity.

The rest of the X-men run down hearing wolverine's rampage. Kurt looks at the empty spot where the blackbird used to be. "Vhoa vhat happened to the X-jet?"

Wolverine snarled under breath and walked back up. How did something move so fast to get past him, why did it bring a girl with him, and how come Charles didn't sense either mind?

* * *

Betsy flew the X-jet easy enough. Anything that flies just has a way of talking to her even without what she took off Cyclops. "Are you ready?"

Clark looked at her from the roof of the black bird mind blocking helmet is on he's good. "Oh please I've already done this at least a dozen times this year." Clark looked as the sky was suddenly filled by the sight of a massive Hydra carrier. Right on schedule. "Get closer to the cavalry but look out for their weapons."

Betsy nodded getting the ship about a good distance in the rest is up to Clark.

Clark smiled as he moves in a blur running towards the carrier as leaps from the blackbird and plays a game of leap frog on the 3 F 18's escorting it crushing their engines with his feet as they go down. Once the last one is down Clark wraps his arms around his legs and moves forward at superspeed turning himself into a human cannonball as he told Jean ripping open a hole in the ship as he got in and a blast door quickly sealed the hole he made.

* * *

Clark walked through the hall seeing no one there and pulled out a little computer device which he stole from the X-Jet and put the map of the facility on it from his thumbdrive. He wasted no time and moved in a blur to right outside where he wanted to go. He saw 20 guys with machine guns aimed at his head.

Clark just smiled and pointed at one in the back. "Bob! What's this? The fourth ship they sent you too it's so good to see you again. How are Mary and the kids?"

"Oh shit it's him!" One of the troops in the back replied as he ran. Clark made it very clear first time they met shoot him below the belt and he will know everything there is to know about you and own you.

They all listen as one of the escape pods is activated.

One of the troopers just points their weapons at Clark. "Doesn't matter. We are Hydra cut off one head and two more will take its place."

"Then how come there were forty men last time but I'm staring at nineteen now?" Clark asked.

One of the troopers reeled the others in. "Don't listen to the stories. This Red Hood is a man no different then us he only insults our founder."

Clark sighed. "Yeah unless you count the fact that I broke into your ship like a wrecking ball I'm completely normal."

The nineteen men were easily knocked aside and knocked out as Clark went into their lab. Easiest way to make sure a mutant isn't ever found keep it mobile. Clark entered and saw three cages there's four mutants here total so there's still one missing. He sees a girl trapped in green goo on a respirator. Another one having a fit obviously in pain trapped in water with a respirator they can kill her in a moment by cutting the air. And the last one trapped in medal and when his X-ray vision doesn't work he realizes its lead.

He walks right up to the one in green and punches it wide open as a fist emerges from the tank and lights itself on fire as Clark watches the girl free herself. She was in something resembling a skimpy white bathing suit with a fiery red hair along with orange eyes so at least Clark had the right idea about needing to ask Jean or the Professor for a favor after this mess.

Clark moved to the lead lined one and simply tore it apart with little effort revealing a blond girl inside. Clark wonders what the big deal about lead was as the blond jumped on him and hugged him tight as he set her down.

Clark looked at the last and saw an interesting problem. It's rigged so if he breaks it the water gets electrified, her hands and legs are shackled they must really be afraid of this one. Clark moves in a blur getting the other two out then her out as the water fills the room and gets all three out at super speed and shuts the door.

Clark watches as the redhead shoots fire from her hands at two different doors as it seals up the door to the lab keeping the water in and it seals the one where the cavalry would have come from. Clark breaks the shackles on the last girl revealing a unique blueish white skin on her hands. He lifts the respirator off her face and sees her whole skin is unique whitish blue with a patch of dark blue over one of her eyes even blue hair. As she opens her eyes and groans looking at him. "Damn remind me to get some time alone with you when you don't have the mask."

Clark looked at her and smiled underneath the mask a bit before turning to the others. "So can everyone move?"

All the girls nod their heads. Clark takes them to the bottom of the ship dealing with grunts in between that foolishly try to stop them. Clark arrives with the others at the bottom of the carrier and punches open a hole in the center of the basement as the blackbird flies in closer dropping it's stealth. "Alright everyone get on the jet."

"After what we've been through why should we trust you?" The fiery redhead asked.

Clark simply sighed. "I can't tell you my name on this carrier. Also this is HYDRA can I even be worse then this?"

The girls look between each other and nod in agreement.

"So who's first?" The light blue one asked,

The blond raises her hand up as she disappears in a green haze as she reappears on the other side in the blackbird. Clark smirked and looked at the redhead. "OK you're next."

To Clark's surprise she floats over in mid air and moves over to the blackbird standing next to the blond girl. Clark picked up the last one with the pale skin. "Alright Psylocke you're going to have a full boat in three seconds. Clark carries her and puts her down. He quickly jumps right back onto the carrier.

"You're not coming?" The fiery redhead asked.

Clark shook his head no. "There's still another mutant on board I have to get her out."

The girl with the altered blue skin looked at him. "Are you nuts? She's a maniac. And believe me that's saying a lot coming from me."

"She's a mutant and a very tortured one at that." Clark replied. "Psylocke go now I'll meet you on the ground."

"You got it Hood" Betsy replied as the black bird took a U turn heading for solid land.

* * *

Clark walked up to the middle of the ship now if he was a secret lab that wouldn't even show up on a map where would he be? Clark looks around the ship's security room with X ray and normal vision going through the security feed and he still can't find her. He'd rather not be here all da… oh god the pain!

Clark held his head as he dropped to his knees. He tries to get the pain out of his head but when he does it's even worse what is that irritating screech. Clark is taken by surprise when he starts to move almost involuntarily to the top of the carrier. He moves into the wall and to his surprise walks right through it. Hologram fancy. Clark holds his head and takes a walk forward seeing what he thinks is setting him off. A golden glowing octagon that fits in his hand. Clark looks at it as it simply turns back into metal as the glowing stops. Clark puts it back and to his surprise it glows and hums to him again. Clark holds his head and quickly pockets it. "Fine I'll take your stupid octagon."

Snikt

Clark heard that and stood ready as the lights went out in the room he's in. Clark yelped in pain as a loud sound was heard in the room as someone in a black bodysuit and night vision glasses was thrown through the wall. The figure got up in the light with two claws on each hand one dripping with blood.

Clark came out and held his shouder that was now bleeding. He really hates Adamantium and Vibranium they're the only two metals that can hurt him but considering how shallow the cuts are and they're already healing its safe to say Adamantium is losing its punch. He's getting stronger so one day he'll be invulnerable to them just like everything else.

"Wait I don't want to fight you." Clark pleaded.

The figure lunged at him but Clark moved in blur behind it grabbing both of its arms and kneeing it or her in this case in the back keeping her pinned. "You're not Hydra's weapon you're a child."

Snikt

Clark watched as a claw emerged from the foot. Well Victor never told him about that. The figure kicked all the way up causing Clark to groan in pain as the blade entered his shoulder and he pushed her off and snatched off her mask revealing tan skin and brown hair. "Look at you you're a kid not X-23."

X-23 growled at him. "I AM NOT A CHILD!"

23 lunged at him but Clark stepped aside and grabbed her by two pieces of her suit and threw her at the wall denting it. He might be trying help her but he's not getting stabbed again.

"Yes you are." Clark replied. "Hydra tried to make you as a weapon but you're not you're a mutant."

"WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE ANYWAY?" 23 tried to stab Clark but he stepped aside and kneed her in the stomach driving the air out of her and dropped her to the floor. Clark grabbed her and slid her across the floor putting some distance between them.

Clark looked at her. "I care because I know what it's like to be hunted by them nearly stripped of everything that makes you… you. I know because eleven years ago… I almost became you a child that they had no right to do this too."

"I'M NOT A CHILD!" 23 ran at him but Clark caught each hand as she struggled against him and she started to cry. "I can't be a child."

Clark pulled her into a hug as her claws withdrew. "Hey it's going to be OK alright. It's going to be fine."

"They'll come after me you know." 23 warned.

Clark smiled. "I've been tearing HYDRA a new one since I was thirteen they're welcome to try." Clark and 23 turn around and see a whole squadron with guns aimed at them. Clark looked at the group and looked down and smiled seeing they're over water. "I hope you're all wearing parachutes."

Clark looked to the sky as his heat vision ripped through the carrier giving it a new sunroof as he spun his head in a circular motion cutting the helicarrier in half. Clark planted his foot in the crack and forcefully pushed the ship apart. He picked up X-23 and quickly jumped out of the ship as the troopers fell opening their chutes and taking stray shots. Clark held onto her as the two fell. Clark has to say this was a fun little day.

"Why did we jump without a parachute?" 23 asked.

Clark shrugged. "I'll get you to the ground safely don't worry. Maybe even get you a match up with Wolverine if he figures out I was the one that stole his jet."

X-23 growled. "If I stay with you I can fight Wolverine."

Clark nodded that's one recruit easy enough. He also sees another set of two F18's and a normal troop carrier that must have been sent when he attacked. "That's interesting. OK don't panic but I think they're going to ram us."

X-23 sees them she heals but very doubtful from this. "Do you have a plan?"

Clark weakly nods. "Uh yeah I drop you take out those F 18s, grab a parachute come back and pick you up so we can hitch a ride on the blackbird I stole."

"You're kidding about the drop me thing?" 23 asked. "Right!"

Clark shakes his head and throws her down. "I'll catch you in a minute."

"You mother fu…" Clark watches as X-23 drops down she has an adamantium skeleton so he has to act quick.

Clark wastes no time and grabs the first F-18 as it rams him. His body crushes through the wing of it as it goes down. Clark wasted not time and landed on the next F-18 and held onto it. How does he keep getting into these messes? Clark steadies himself and quickly jumps before the pilot does a barrel roll knocking the F18 away and going through the window of the personnel carrier. Clark landed in the back as everyone board backed up knowing what it is their facing. One of them decided to do something for the greater good and took off the pins off two grenades. "Hail Hydra."

Clark just grabbed a parachute and quickly jumped through the wall falling out as the grenades blow destroying the carrier. "Psylocke going to need a pickup. Follow the explosions we'll be the only things not on fire." Clark responded as he dropped down gaining speed on X-23 to catch her and put his parachute on.

He leveled off and caught her as she quickly pulled the pin on his parachute as they slowed to a crawl floating down.

"You're an asshole." 23 said to him flatly.

"Yeah but I'm the asshole that got you away from Hydra." Clark replied.

23 watched as a blackbird approached directly under them and started floating up as they hopped in through the roof top hole.

* * *

Clark and 23 came in and each took a seat as Clark popped his helmet off and hearing wolf whistles from at least two of the mutants.

"What? You didn't think I'd look like Jason Voorhees did you?" Clark asked.

"I did considering everything that goes on in the place." The pale skinned girl answered.

Clark looked at them. "So what exactly do I call you people?"

"Beatrice though I prefer Domino." The bluish skinned girl answered. "Let's just say I'm a regular lady luck."

The redhead smiled making a fire with her hand. "Claire Sheldon"

"Alicia Baker" The blond answered. "So if we don't do what you say we're getting thrown off this plane right?"

Clark shakes his head no. "Not my style though I would like to recruit you all as part of a team to stop things like that if any of you are interested."

Domino just smiled. "Count me in beautiful."

Claire had a moment of thought and decided better to have strength in numbers. "Why not it will beat running next time that big mouth in red and black shows up to try to hunt me."

"I'm in." Alicia said her parents called The scar faced man on her when she was four and she's been trapped in lead lined walls ever since. This guy is actually the first person to show he cared for her.

Clark nodded and looked at 23. "Are you OK?"

"I don't have a name." 23 replied.

Clark rubbed her shoulder for support. "We'll find you a good one."

Betsy smiled activating the cloaking device. It's going to be a much more crowded house when they get home.

* * *

A beautiful woman with green hair was looking at the screen what the hell is this guy? For years he's been attacking from ground and air it seems his one mission is to put an end to Hydra once and for all. "Let me get this straight we had X-23 ready for this guy along with state of the art weapons and now all we have is a pile of debris."

"That's right Madame the Red Hood destroyed the carrier and the surprise attack back up with little effort."

Madame Hydra held her head what is this guy and why doesn't he go after the Brotherhood of mutants or Latveria. "Why is he after us? Why does he wear that mask mocking our glorious founder? What did we ever do to him?"

The soldier shrugged. "On the bright side there wasn't that many casualties this time around since we've mandated all soldiers have to be ready to evacuate at once."

Madame Hydra sighed most of her agents are turning themselves in to save themselves from him. "Send me a full report once you have the damage assorted."

"Yes Madame, hail Hydra."

* * *

"_Clark!" _

Clark shot up… he really hates that dream. He around and sees the house is completed it's amazing how fast people work when money isn't an object and seeing it look like a real home again. He walks downstairs and sees X-23 cradled away in the corner. "What are you still doing awake?"

"Nightmares thanks to them." X-23 answered. "I don't sleep often."

Clark smirked and sat down next to her. "Try being me I always wake up with the sun."

"They won't stop looking for me you know." X-23 warned. "They'll want their weapon back."

Clark shrugged. "We dye your hair black maybe give you blue contact lenses we'll be OK. Besides if not they have to go through me and considering what I've been doing to them I don't think HYDRA would take that option lightly."

Clark sat down within two weeks Clark's met an incredible woman dealt with a mutant power unlike anything he's ever seen before and saved four people from being Hydra guinea pigs. Maybe Bayville won't be so bad after all.

* * *

Author's Notes

Thanks for the Reviews

I didn't know what to make of Clark's intro at the beginning but then I realized that I essentially made him the Red Hood of this universe and can make it as a mockery of the Red Skull and HYDRA. His Brotherhood attire will be different as seen in the next chapter which should be up a lot sooner then this one.


	6. Toxic

**Friday**

"_Clark!"_

* * *

"Leave me alone you stupid kid!" Clark shot out of bed screaming can't there be new dreams like that one with Jean in nothing but her soccer jersey or one where she's a cheerleader. Clark looked at the door and saw Betsy looking at him. "What?"

"Your thoughts aren't hidden to me Clark. You've been having that nightmare since our little adventure in Vegas." Betsy replied.

Clark rolled his eyes. "Everyone has nightmares Bette. I'm sure you had one too."

Betsy looked at him and changed the subject for now. "Well you better get downstairs and get some breakfast Claire and Tabitha are already hurling fire and bombs at Toad."

Clark frowned got out of bed gathering clothes for the day and moved in a blur coming back in with 3 McDonalds bags. "Everyone gets the big breakfast you don't like it don't eat it."

Everyone smiled as Pietro ran across the boarding house serving everyone. He has to say his brother's been busy he barely recognized the place. He ran and sat next to 23 "Hey beautiful what's your name?" 23 looked at him until a snikt is heard "See ya."

"I'll go for real food if we need it." Alicia offered wanting to get some fresh air.

Tabitha smiled thankful for the influx of girls. "And I'll help but only after school I need my sleep."

Domino shakes her head they got in so late they only met the boys yesterday but all things considered she think she's going to like it here. "So boss what's on the itinerary today?"

Clark looked at her. "Not much just stay hidden until I can get the image inducers and see the Cajun and get you guys legalized papers."

Lance looked to Clark with all the people here now he can't wait to fight the X-men again if just to rub Summer's face in it when Clark gets his hands on him. "So when do we fight the X-men."

"Not anytime soon according to plan… but when do things ever go according to plan." Clark answered. "Until then I'll be out all morning make the girls feel welcome and if any of you step out of line you'll answer to me." Clark wolfed down his food in about three seconds and turned to Tabby giving her an envelope full of cash. "Mind taking the day off and getting food along with clothes for the girls and maybe suits for fighting"

"Cut school why don't you just ask me to throw a party while I'm at it?" The blonde asked.

Clark rolled his eyes and pointed to the men of the brotherhood. "Make sure you're all in school last thing we need is Kelly calling right now. I'll be there as soon as I can."

* * *

Clark ran out to Vegas and went into the office Betsy told him about opening the door. Clark walked down and saw green filled bags. He figures that must be the enhancer serum Betsy told him about. Clark feels a hand on his shoulder and quickly turned around seeing a man with black hair and mostly a good disguise at human. "Are you Dr. Essex?"

The man nodded. "And you must be Clark Maximoff. So tell me what can I do for you today?"

"I was wondering about the mutant enhancement procedure you put a friend of mine through." Clark answered it was the reason he was here.

Essex nodded a pointed to the IVs. "Anything a mutant can want if the treatment can be proven to help them and that is even lower then the mutant population."

Clark looked at him with a needle in his hand and grabbed his arm. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You're curious about the treatment? I was going to test you to see if you'd be eligible that's all." Essex assured him.

Clark shook his head. "My powers are fine and I have a thing about needles." Clark lets him go almost throwing him. "So how does it work?"

Essex walked with Clark who was blinded by a great green light from the IV packs almost like they were powering up but went dim again as he backed up. He felt weaker then he had ever felt before. He almost felt like everything inside of him was burning from the inside out.

"Are you alright?" Essex asked.

"Just give me a run through." Clark ordered not showing how weakened he really is as Essex moved to the machines.

"Very well the meteor rocks in Smallville are you familiar with them?"

"A little bit yes." Clark replied.

Essex continued. "Well the rocks emit a very unique form of radiation that can cause usually unstable muations in people. Like a toxic X gene to the mind, I built this serum with the intent to stabilize them but it was a failure. It does however enhance the signature of the X-gene in mutants making them even more powerful."

"And does quite a number on their hair." Clark quipped missing Betsy's blond roots. "Any left over side effects?"

"Harmless anomalies in the blood but nothing harmful to the mutant." Essex assured him. "Do you a know mutant that wants to see if they qualify?"

Clark shakes his head. This is useless it will just drive Magneto insane from the sounds of it not save him. "No, the meteor rock in Smallville is just unstable and brings up too many questions. Thank you for your time doctor."

Essex nodded and walked Clark out. So that was Magneto's third child he didn't exactly seem all that powerful.

* * *

Clark headed into school and went to his locker getting books for the day. He looks next to him and saw Jean has arrived and is going through hers. "Why are you here so late?"

"It's been a bizarre morning… even for us." Jean replied.

"What happened?" Clark asked like he didn't already know he would have loved to have seen Logan's when he saw it.

Jean looked at him. "Well someone took something that was important to us and man I thought Logan would pop a blood vessel from how mad he was. And this morning they brought it back with a big thank you burned into the field I thought Logan was going to have an aneurysm."

Clark packed up the rest of his books and followed her to class.

"So where were you yesterday?" Jean asked. "I asked Tabby and she just said she had no clue."

"It was personal business." Clark replied. "Had some loose ends too tie up."

Jean nodded one downside to being friends with someone in the brotherhood Clark's personal business is probably going to come back and bite them in the ass. Maybe she should keep a closer eye on him.

* * *

Clark smiled getting out of English. Jean looked at him. "What are you so happy about especially considering that assignment we got?"

"Honestly it's because lunch is next I couldn't stand another minute in class." Clark replied he's too smart and gets bored too easy. "You want to have lunch together get away from Duncan's friends."

Jean laughed at Clark how quickly he can change the subject. She wouldn't mind the reprieve though from other X-men asking if she's OK after her powers flipped like they did. "You're like a little kid sometimes you know that."

"So I've been told." Clark replied as his phone rang. Clark looked at the number and opened it up. "Hello… Dom… oh… ok… who… what…" Clark rolled his eyes. "I don't know who Nick Fury is so how would I know who Nick Fury with boobs is supposed to be…" Clark sighed and held his head wondering if this is what a migraine was like. "You know what I'll come home I'll be right there." Clark hung up the phone. "The joys of being me."

Jean frowned. "Sounded pretty important?"

Clark nodded knowing he has to go with potential strangers in his home. "Apparently there's a little girl and Nick Fury with boobs at my house. I'm sorry but I gotta go. Later"

"Yeah see you later." Jean replied with a frown watching him go.

* * *

Clark walked into the boarding house this better be damn good. "Dom if you prank called me to see how fast I can run no amount of luck will save you." Clark walked into to the main room and was overtaken by what he saw a little girl laid out on the couch she couldn't have been more then eight years old. "Torpid" Clark moved in a blur and was over to her the youngest of the Morlocks. She smiles around Clark so he's pretty sure he likes her since he said they both had their powers at around the same time getting them really young. He moves a sweat drenched wave of brown hair from her eyes and ungloves one of her hands taking it in his not even caring about how huge her hand was.

"Do you know anything about this?"

Clark turned around and saw Callisto with the rest of the girls. He shakes his head. "Maybe it's just a flu or mutant chickenpox?"

Callisto shakes her head. "No she was fine to this in five minutes."

Clark shrugged his shoulders in denial he knows nothing. And he'd never target a kid otherwards he would have thrown X-23 through a turbine for stabbing him. "Take me to where you found her." Clark orders and puts her glove back on. "Alicia I need you to take care of her. She tries to touch you teleport out of the house. She gets worse teleport her to the hospital"

Alicia nodded she can do that. "No problem."

"Claire come with me." Clark ordered.

Claire looked at the kid. Shes been through some brutal things compliments of HYDRA but this looks like torture. "What's wrong with her?"

"We're about to find out." Clark replied.

* * *

Claire looked at the two in disgust what is wrong with them. They could have at least warned her where they were going. "You know I get going underground but you can at least tell someone when you take them down the damn sewer."

Clark glared at her. "They're Morlocks they think they have to live underground."

"Not have to its just easier." Callisto corrected them as she pointed out where Torpid got sick.

Clark groaned following Callisto's finger yeah of course. "OK into the water. Callisto stay here the Morlocks don't need you getting sick too."

Clark hopped into the sewer water and started walking up through the tunnels.

Claire rolled her eyes at the smell and simply started hovering above it. "You should really learn how to fly."

"I think I'm looking into it." Clark quipped remembering a couple days earlier about his good dream before Vegas as he kept walking and stopped. "Whoa"

Claire stopped at Clark's words and watched the water turn into a certain shade of muck. "Oh gross, What the hell is that stuff?"

Clark shrugged and looked up seeing it drain and empty as some more was poured into the sewer and cleaner water was ahead of it so this is likely why Torpid is sick. "I don't know so don't let it touch your skin." Clark looked up interested. "But it came from up there. Want to take a look?"

Claire smiled floating up and lifted the vent cover up as she landed and Clark simply jumped up.

"They make you work out at Hydra don't they." Clark quipped not expecting a 90 pound girl to lift that.

"Makes freedom worth living." Claire replied as they looked around what appeared to be a warehouse of some sort she wonders what they make and how is it poisonous to mutants.

Clark looked at the shelves and took one of the products off the shelf examining the bottle. "Power8 can't these people just drink water?" Clark sneaks through the facility and sees where it leads to the sewer and quickly freezes it with his breath. "That should hold it for now. Question is why did this stuff hurt Torpid so badly."

* * *

With a sample of the problem Clark was relieved the next period of school when he got back was lab with Dr. McCoy. Clark took a dropper and filled it Power 8 and put it on a microscope slide and just looked at it. Victor taught him to be a hunter but even he was surprised with microscopic vision. He hears the rest of the class come in but he tunes it out focusing on the problem at hand. He thinks it over until he sees a pair of hands show up at his desk. He looks up and sees Duncan flirting with a cheerleader. Clark grabs something that's pretty sure is meant to draw blood and jabs it on Duncan's hand.

Duncan held his hand and was ready to take the person's who did it head off until he turned around and saw that it was Clark.

"Your hand was on my desk." Clark pointed out with a smile.

Duncan didn't say a word and just turned around. Clark doesn't know what the professor did but at least he's still afraid of him.

"Are you going to stab me too?"

Clark looked up and saw Jean glaring at him. "No, those hands are way too beautiful to stab. Besides it was more about getting blood then anything."

Jean took a moment and recoiled. "Your feet stink."

"Yeah sorry about that Toad got into my sock drawer. I washed but I don't think it will ever be enough." Clark spread Duncan's blood on one slide and took another blood pick and held it to his own hand.

Jean looked at him standing there holding it waiting to drop it. "Wow you can dish it out but you sure can't take it."

Clark looks up at Jean and stabs himself showing her the broken pick. "My mutation makes my skin too dense for it to work on me."

Jean smiled and took one out of the shelf and jabbed her own finger gently getting a drop of blood and putting it on a slide for him. "Take it that's what you were trying to do?"

Clark nodded. "I was thank you." Clark took a drop of power8 and put one drop on each slide as Dr. McCoy comes in.

Jean sucked her finger and got a bandaid from the shelf which Clark took off her and applied gently as she smiled gratefully. "Thanks"

"I could kiss it and make it better." Clark offered.

"Don't push it." Jean warned she has to admit it was a nice gesture.

"So why are you being so nice to me?" Clark asked. "Looking at your friend's scowl I think we're supposed to kill each other."

Jean smiled seeing Scott upset. "Well so far you're nice and the only person in six months that didn't think of me naked or want to throw me against the lockers" Jean sighed picking up Clark's thoughts she just had to put it in his head. "…Well at least I'm still in a cheerleader outfit."

"Sorry"

"You're still thinking about it." Jean pointed out upset.

"Sorry… OK I'm good… now I'm good… OK now… now I'm good" Clark said getting one last visual of the cheerleader before putting it to the back of his mind.

Jean looked at him upset surprised embarrassed and stunned at how long he kept it going before smiling most people just have their worst thought show up or run out of the room but Clark buried it easy enough. "It's nice of you to change your thoughts but you're focusing on something that worries you."

"Just a nightmare I can't place." Clark assured her.

* * *

The two paid attention to Dr. McCoy and did the lab work deciding to solely focus on that. They finish the lab leaving them in class for another five minutes with nothing to do.

Jean looked at him. "So… since we have plenty of time what about those blood samples."

Clark turned around and saw the two of them. Clark looked at the human one first and he couldn't see anything different and neither did Jean. Clark looked at the mutant one and it realized soemething was wrong with it as Jean looked at it. "Wow what is this?"

She moved aside and let Clark take a look again. Clark saw it now it was so tiny it almost went right past him but its attacking the DNA as a whole. Jean looked at him. "So what slide was what?"

"First one was Duncan's the second one was yours." Clark answered. "I got what I needed so thanks for the help."

"Am I interrupting something you two?"

Both looked up at Dr. McCoy and smiled. "No"

Hank looked down and saw the blood slides. "I don't recall that being a particular part of today's exorcise."

Clark shrugged weakly. "Extra credit."

Hank looked into the microscope and saw it himself. Whatever this blood was treated with it attacks the X gene like a virus. Clark just pocketed the two slides when Mc Coy was done looking. Once out of sight from Jean and Hank he burned them.

* * *

The bell rang signifying the end of the day as everyone cleared out of school for the weekend. Scott and Rogue headed out for his car. Scott had to admit he enjoyed the movie and has lately found himself enjoying the company of the goth when she lets her guard down and when she smiles there isn't anything like it he wonders how fate could be so cruel to people like Rogue and so kind to people like Duncan.

Rogue saw Scott's far off look and wondered what was wrong. "Hey are ya feelin alright."

Scott nodded his head. "I'm fine just thinking."

Rogue nodded and saw Clark talking to Pietro and the others. Scott saw her run off getting closer to the group of mutants and joined her wondering what she is up to.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked joining Rogue as they hid behind the bush.

"Gettin a closer look." Rogue replied looking at Clark he reminds her of Scott.

* * *

Clark looked to the other four. "Which is why we have to destroy it… tonight."

"I have a date tonight." Pietro insisted.

Clark rolled his eyes. "Fight today strike out tomorrow. Or I'll break your legs today and you can still strike out tomorrow."

Pietro glared at his brother. "Hey at least I try to date instead ignoring every other girl that's not a red headed X-man."

Lance looked at Clark and broke off the stare down between him and Pietro getting them focused because being a mutant wasn't enough they have this mess to deal with. "You think they made this on purpose?"

Clark shakes his head. "I don't even think they know what they have. I had Dom run a background check and they're all new with little money and uninsured they can't even go into proper production for a year. If we can take their factory off the map we can end this threat tonight. Maybe even get you clowns into Magneto's good graces."

"So what happens if we do nothing?" Toad asked.

Clark looked at the little guy. "Very bad things I don't want to explain in public." Clark replied there won't be a war they'll just dump power8 in every water supply and arrest the people who get sick. "I'm still doing it and besides how often do you level a building in Bayville." Clark heard a rumble and turned around and looked into the bush. Well this will probably be the end of him and Jean. "Let's discuss this at home."

Scott and Rogue hop out and run for Scott's car as they hop in Lance's Jeep. Scott knew Clark was planning to destroy something tonight. "What are they up to?"

"Chasing these guys was not how ah wanted to spend mah day." Rogue complained.

Scott went to start the car but they found it couldn't even start. He popped the hood and easily spotted the problem someone opened the hood took the spark plugs and closed it before most people could blink. "Pietro"

* * *

Clark walked into to a pleasant surprise Torbid awake watching TV. "It's good to see you're awake."

Torbid simply smiled as Callisto looked at him and replied. "She was lucky she just needed rest if it was a greater concentration of that poison... I don't want to think about it. Did you find the cause?"

Clark nodded. "We're going to take care of it tonight in the meantime. I'll steal some water from the market for you guys before we go deal with it."

Callisto looked at him and calmly headed for the door with Torpid. "Good job"

Pietro looked at Clark and got in front of Callisto at superspeed. "Is that it not even a thank you for taking care of the big hand monster girl?"

Torpid took a glove off and grabbed Pietro's leg as the speedster drops like a ton of bricks as the two Morlocks left.

Clark looked down at Pietro with a smile and carried him to the couch. "There's a long and simple history with me and them it goes Clark can you do X and then at some point I go Caliban can you find Y. It will wear off in twenty minutes so just sit tight." Clark went to go upstairs to get ready but turned around and put Pietro into a soldier's salute and turned the TV on for him.

* * *

Jean came down into the war room getting ready she has to say this is not how she wanted to spend her night. "What's going on?"

Rogue turned around and saw her come in. "The Brotherhood is plannin something tonight and ya boyfriend seems ta be tha one in charge now with Mystique gone."

Jean just looked at her in silenceknowing she means Clark. He's not her boyfriend and she doesn't know that. "Have they done anything yet?"

Charles shakes his head no the students don't know but he's been looking at this before Scott and Rogue even got here thanks to Hank tipping him off. "No but they are on the move." Charles watches as they all appear to move with remarkable speed to the same spot. He's never seen anything like that except for Kurt. "They're at a factory downtown you must move quickly."

* * *

Clark and Fred are outside the power8 warehouse opening a box and look down, each sharing a smile seeing what was in the package as Clark dials a number. "Dom do we even want to know where you got these."

"Clothes didn't cost that much and a five finger discount." Dom answered as the girls got out of Lance's jeep even Tabby was here for this one. "Weird thing is I have to wait two weeks with the handguns."

The boys stood with open mouths as the girls got out. Up first was Betsy in her purple leotard. After her was Claire in long red leather pants and a red leather top slit open giving the boys a nice view of her cleavage. X-23 came out with a grey shirt under a black leather jacket and black jeans. Considering who she's a clone of Clark just told Tabby to let her buy whatever she wants. Tabby herself can't wait to see Logan again Badger a daddy. Up next was Domino in a black leather bodysuit continuing her tradition of black and blue followed by Tabitha in a a midriff shirt that has two straps that connect the front and the back and leather pants with fingerless gloves running up her arm. When the girls came home from shopping and saw a sick kid and mutant poison they all wanted a pound of flesh from this place. Up last was Alicia in a white shirt ending at her naval and black leather jacket and pants.

Betsy looked at them and smiled. "Look its five drooling idiots."

Clark nodded being the first one to reboot. "Yeah that sounds right. Betsy how many guards?"

"Three on ground level two on the second floor."

Clark nodded that's easy enough. "Avalanche give them a scare."

Lance held out his hands and stomped his feet as the building shook and rattled. The 5 guards ran out as Clark and Fred knocked them out with taps on the head as Pietro ran circles around them tying them up.

Clark looked around and saw the job just about done with everyone helping. He heads out for on last look with an X-ray. He sees the building deserted and nothing left that can drop into the sewers. Psylocke is outside adjusting the guards memories as far as everyone else will know this building just collapsed in on itself. He turns around and sees a van coming their way. He quietly walks inside knowing who's in it. "Ladies hide."

X-23 quickly climbs the ceiling as Betsy and Dom helps the others stay in the shadows.

* * *

Clark watches the van pull up with the rest of the brotherhood as the X-men all emerge from it.

Scott looks at Clark and sees him front and center. "What are you clowns up to?"

Clark looked at him blankly and saw everyone here even Storm and Wolverine but no Xavier. "The whole team just for little old us I'm flattered."

Jean looked at him in a black jeans and red shirt with a leather jacket. "Clark what are you doing?"

"We have our reasons and you'll just get in the way." Clark replied taking a moment to see her in her dark blue and green setup she can do better. "Now please leave so we can work in peace."

"Yeah you X-geek aren't needed." Pietro added.

Jean glared at him and knocked him down with a telekinetic push. "I won't let you do that."

Clark smiled and got to his feet. "Scatter"

Clark and the other four members of the Brotherhood all took off in different directions.

Kurt watched them in confusion. "Vell, that vas disappointing."

Kitty nodded in agreement. "Yeah like I thought they'd put up more of a fight before we embarrass them again."

Logan had a bad feeling about this that kid gave up way too easily. "Keep your eyes open half pint. I don't like this."

Jean put her fingers to her head to scan the area and found a lot more minds then she should have. "It's a…"

"Jean are they still in here?" Scott turns around and sees that she's now missing. "Jean!"

Scott growled. "Everyone split up in teams of two we gotta find her and them."

Logan nodded in agreement this isn't like them unless they already had a plan if they showed.

Scott looked to the others. "Kurt, Storm take up high. Kitty, Evan go left. I'll go right. Rogue you're with me Wolverine see if you can find Jean."

Scott has to say this isn't going to be fun. Clark could be completely different from Mystique who knows what's waiting for them. He has a feeling it's going to be a long night.

* * *

Thanks for the Reviews

Up Next: X-Men vs the Brotherhood.


	7. The First Fight

Logan carefully treads around in the factory wanting to know what these bozos are up to, and maybe carve out Pietro for kidnapping Jean. Logan comes to a stop hearing someone sneaking up on him as he pops one set of his claws. This must be Clark. He smells the air and something disturbing comes up when he smells… himself.

23 quickly pounces on Wolverine burying her claws in his back as he pushes her off and she lands on her feet popping her other set.

Logan pops his claws ready to fight until he turns around and sees his opponent is no bigger then Kitty Pryde, the half pint. "Hey… wait."

23 pointed at him with her claws in his ridiculous orange costume. "Shut up and fight." She went to stab him in the stomach but Wolverine deflected the attack and got a kick to the gut for his trouble.

* * *

The Professor was scanning the factory as a new mutant entered the mansion… No, not new, just fast… Pietro. Charles sensed him in the lower levels and decided to see what the boy was doing as he went to the lab.

Charles went in but saw nothing… it's not really surprising with how quick Pietro can move but they don't keep anything useful here. He looked over the lab and only saw one thing missing. A box with six image inducers, what would Quicksilver need those for?

* * *

Scott and Rogue were walking through the plant on a catwalk and Rogue can honestly say she doesn't understand this. What does the brotherhood gain by bumping off a poor man's PowerAde? Cyclops stops when hears something new to them it sounded like loading a round into a gun.

Scott heard two quiet popping sounds when to his surprise with two incredible shots hit key points of support and the catwalk broke off above them and they fell to the floor with it.

* * *

Kurt teleported to the top. He was trying to see where anyone is as he turns to a noise. "Who's there?"

"Easy blue, it's just me."

Kurt stopped as he saw the blond haired former new mutant come out. "Tabitha vhat are you doing here?"

"Let's just say we have a good reason for doing what we're doing. Now you guys need to get out of here right now." Tabitha replied not looking forward to what's about to happen.

Kurt shrugged not seeing the big deal. "Tabby we've dealt with the Brotherhood easily enough every time and Clark got knocked down by Jean there is nothing to vorry about."

Tabby shakes her head. "He's stronger then he lets on. Blue this place makes poison that specifically attacks mutants. It has to go. So please take the X-Men and just leave."

Tabby goes to leave and Kurt tries to follow only to see a group of her little time bombs at his feet and he teleports away he has to tell the others what she told him.

* * *

Jean struggled against the person carrying her. "Put me down, you jerk."

Clark sighed and put her down right outside the factory. "I told you and your people to get out."

"Not going to happen." Jean replied glaring at him.

Clark sighed and held up a bottle of power8. "You see this? It's what I had in class today during lab, its raw poison to mutants and its being made by the gallons. This place has to go."

Jean looked at it so that's what Clark's up to. She understands what he's trying to do but this isn't right. "Then tell the owner of this place he'll…"

"What, go back to formula?" Clark cut her off wishing he was still that optimistic kid in Smallville. "He only cares about money, and you think he'll just shelve this little project if the truth ever came out, he'll just add three or four zeroes to the price and take it to the military. This place has to go now I've seen what this stuff does to mutants and I have to stop it. So please get your people out of here. I don't want to fight you guys."

Jean frowned seeing that this is going to get ugly quick. "We're mutants, it doesn't make us know what's better and what's not."

Clark laughed at that. He couldn't help it. "Yeah, I'm sure your teacher Logan woke up one day and said," Clark started with an impression of him. "Hey bub, fill me up with thousand degree metal metal. He is a prime example of why we can't coexist."

Jean looked at him. "What would you know about him?"

"I know that the only way to graft adamantium is by processing its liquid form. Because once it takes shape, the metal is virtually indestructible. So someone pumped boiling hot liquid metal into Logan's skeleton and a sixteen year old girl."

Clark frowned and started walking back for the building. "You do what you have to do." Clark stopped at the door. "Just know, I'll do what I have to."

Jean stayed outside for a couple moments before making her decision and going to fight with her friends.

* * *

Kitty looked in the hall from where she was on the second floor and sees a blond girl nervously walking around. Kitty smiled and ran up ready to confront the newest member of the brotherhood until she disappeared in a green haze and Kitty stumbled nearly into the wall but quickly phased through it to an even worse mistake as she fell down a story and hit the floor knocking herself out.

* * *

Wolverine quickly dodged an attack from this girl just when he didn't think his life could get any worse this girl shows up. "Who are you? Why are you attacking us?"

"Your friends, I'm attacking for the person who freed me." She pointed at Logan. "You are personal for what you did to me."

Logan looked at her admittedly a good deal of his life is a blank but he'd remember her whole life going off her age. "I never knew of you until five seconds ago kid I don't understand."

"This is your fault! Everything I am is because of you!" 23 shouted as she charged him.

Logan quickly popped his claws to defend himself as adamantium clashed. "You're mixed up; I don't know anything about it.

"You're lying!" 23 shouted as someone grabbed both set of claws and pulled the two berserkers apart.

23 looked at Clark in confusion. "What are you doing?"

Clark shrugged he won't lie to her not now. "Oh I'm going to fight him right now. You can fight him next time. I promise but right now we need him alive."

23 looked at Clark for a moment admittedly she came here to fight Wolverine but after seeing what Clark can do she has no problem switching out for now as she runs off.

Wolverine growled at Clark taking a feral stance. "You're going to tell me everything you can about that girl."

"I found her in a HYDRA lab… she hates you… and yeah, that's pretty much it." Clark replied with a smile as he threw something at Logan.

Logan acted quick and caught it he saw it was a bottle of the drink this place makes.

Clark looked at him not moving an inch. "I don't take it that you can drink that on good faith can you?"

Logan glared at him and threw it aside. "Not today bub"

Clark shrugged seeing Logan rush him and to Logan's surprise just as he's about to attack Clark's entire body mysteriously moved leaving his arm there as Logan ran right into a clothesline and nearly knocked himself out.

Logan grunted as he tried to pull himself up as he got to his feet. What the hell is this kid made of it feels like he just hit a diesel truck.

Clark smiled seeing Logan get to his feet. "My turn"

Logan turns around feels himself being moved faster then he could ever run as his body hits wall after wall until he's stopped and put into a wall leaving a Logan shaped dent behind him as he groaned in pain and saw that Clark ran him through every wall on the first floor in moments and stuck him in the wall. Clark took out another bottle of power8 as Logan struggled to break free but it wasn't happening.

Clark held up the bottle like he was toasting with a grin. "Here's to… well everyone else's health." He forces open Logan's mouth and pours the concoction in as Logan screams in pain a few times freeing himself from the wall as he collapses for a moment but quickly gets back to his feet. He growls and rushes him but once again Clark easily sidesteps the attack and catches him with a punch to the stomach knocking the wind out of him.

Logan fell to his knees holding his stomach gasping for breath this is like going up against the Juggernaut and Quicksilver at the same time. He looks up and sees Clark staring at him for a moment before kicking him in the ribs as Logan goes flying out of the factory knocking down a wall completely and landing on the X-Van destroying the top with his adamantium skeleton. Logan groaned thinking Clark might have broke a rib or two form the pain.

Clark looked at Logan a moment with disappointment considering some of the things Victor has said about him before going back in. "Best in the world my ass."

* * *

Jean entered the factory and saw all the damage Clark did to Logan she also senses a mind trying to cloak itself behind her and quickly makes a shield out of telekinetic energy as a pink katana strikes at it. "Betsy, you joined them?"

Betsy nodded. "From the looks of it Clark needed a telepath." Jean grunted but took the swing of Betsy's weapon before pushing her away with her telekinesis.

Betsy rolled back to her feet as pink energy surrounded her and turned into butterflies each one crashing on Jean's telekinetic shield. Betsy watched as Jean struggled more and more with each impact until the redhead's eyes lit up in flames. "Aw bloody hell!"

* * *

Domino moved carefully to the trashed catwalk but quickly dodged a red optic blast that went right for her as the blue skinned girl rolled out of the way. "You missed Red eye?"

"No, he didn't."

Rogue tackled the newest member of the brotherhood and quickly absorbed her by touching her face with her bare hand. Toad hopped on the side of the wall and lunged at Rogue only to be blasted with an optic blast.

Scott got up and saw panic on Rogue's face that can't be right. "Hey, are you OK? I mean its OK Toad got the jump on you, I'll keep it a secret."

Rogue looked at him. "That's not what I'm concerned about. Come on we have to go get everyone. We're giving them the building."

Scott shakes his head. "Rogue, we can't do that."

"Ah got a piece of her mind up here." Rogue replied pointing to her head. "This power8 stuff is poisonous to mutants. We can't let it get out."

"Maybe, but we don't rule through fear, we're not the Brotherhood." Scott countered. "Now let's go find the others."

* * *

Spyke smiled knocking down Avalanche well that was easy when he wasn't looking. He's wondering what the point of Danger room sessions are. He sees the Blob Run after him and shoots two spikes at the behemoth's feet as he trips and falls.

Blob got to his feet and growled at him easily breaking the spikes as he ran after the skateboarding teenager. Spyke looked up ahead to what's coming and saw Rogue and Scott. Spyke smiled as he got past his two teammates and Rogue hopped down on Fred's back and started absorbing him until she was strong enough to drop down to the floor and with her legs throw him at Scott whom blasted him away in mid air to the floor with an optic blast.

* * *

Storm was exploring the roof and according to the noise of everyone fighting Clark isn't the only new recruit. Claire smiled seeing the weather witch off guard as she flew into her back knocking her off course as the two struggled for control until Kurt joined the fray by hopping on the firstarter's back and teleported Claire back to ground level. Kurt was taken even further by surprise when a green haze revealed itself and kicked him off her.

Kurt wobbled but stayed on his feet seeing a blond teleporter standing next to the redhead. "Vhoa, another teleporter, too weird." He also saw a small line of fire circle Claire multiple times. "Vhoa now hang on, no burning zhe fuzzy one."

Both girls backed up seeing lightning bolts hit near their feet as Storm joined them. A purple haired telepath was sent through the wall in a roll but landed on her feet. They were joined by Jean Grey with clear eyes. Kurt and Storm were surprised two feet to the back of the heads knocking them down as 23 and Boom Boom joined the brotherhood girls. Scott Evan, and Rogue came in followed by Blob and Toad.

The two sides each glared at each other ready to continue this fight until a voice was heard from upstairs. "Enough!"

They all turned around seeing Clark come downstairs carrying an unconscious Domino and Avalanche. "You know it doesn't have to be like this." He hands them off to Fred whom takes them without question.

Scott looked at him with the same blank face as the two leaders almost scan each other. "You're right turn off the charges."

"And let them release this poison to the public that's not going to happen. But what I meant was we don't have to be on different sides. You could always join us in the coming battle."

Storm looks at him. "You know that's a two way mirror. You could always join us and work for a better world where there is no war."

"It's a wonderful dream while you live in your mansion." Clark conceded. "I'll give you that. But at the end of the day it is just a dream. If you need any proof of that just look at our newest recruits." Clark outstretched his arm pointing to the new girls. "Volcana, Domino, Warp, and X-23. I didn't exactly take them from their homes." X-23 pops her claws to show the explanation point as the X-Men drop their jaws. "And how we found out about this place mutants shunned so far underground they only come up to pick at dumpsters for food. Dreams are nice, but nine times out of ten, they're just dreams."

Storm frowned it was bad enough but she's just a child. "They're far from perfect but mutants are hardly an example of ideal good. You can try it but we'll stop you."

Clark frowned looking at the X-Men. "Well you can't blame a guy for trying." He turns to the Brotherhood. "I'll take it from here."

They all nod and leave as Clark looks at the X-men. "You guys are free to leave too you know. We don't have to fight."

Jean looks at the Brotherhood leaving and listens in on Clark's thoughts or at least try to he's not putting anything out. Not even the Professor can do that.

Clark smiled at Jean and was thankful he put the device in his ear that usually goes in his Red Hood helmet. "Sorry Jean, but I knew you might put me to sleep so I came prepared. Now please leave, because I don't want to hurt you guys."

"It doesn't matter we'll stop you." Jean replied lifting Clark up off the floor and he's heavy she hasn't struggled like this since Juggernaut. "Scott hurry I can't hold him for long."

Scott wasted no time and blasted him with an optic blast. Clark did a tumble before landing in a pile of boxes.

Clark got up stunned he'd guess that means no to a date. He took his jacket off and threw it at Kurt but the elf quickly caught it with a smile seeing he caught it until Clark moves in a blur and hits him in the guy and flips Storm over his shoulder slamming her to the floor knocking both mutants down before all three disappeared with only Clark reappearing.

Even glared at him. No one does that to his aunt. "Auntie Ro?" Spike growled as six bone spears shot out of his chest at Clark who caught each one to the X-Men's shock.

"How come your suit's not ripped? Can I get the name of your Tailor?" Clark quipped before he and Spyke disappeared and Clark came back in sans Spyke and bone spears.

Scott glared at him. "What did you do to them?"

"I just needed the porcupine out of the way, so I nailed him to the X-van with his spikes. I told you I don't need anyone hurt and I don't want to." Clark replied.

Scott glared at him and blasted him with an optic blast as Clark was pushed back a little before crossing his arms at his face trying to protect himself form the blast as he was pushed back further.

Rogue and Jean's faces went to shock seeing Clark not just hold it off but starting to push forward getting closer to Cyclops as the southern goth got an idea she whispered in the red head's ear.

Clark pushed through the beam step by step pushing right through it until stopping at Scott who quickly closed his eyes as Rogue jumped on Clark's shoulders and the teenage leader of the brotherhood found himself paralyzed. "Jean!"

"I'm sorry Clark, but this is going to hurt." Jean replied.

Rogue smiled and put her hand to his head. "Goodnight creep"

* * *

Pietro moved in a blur and saw the Brotherhood leaving the building and unconcious X-Men along with getting a laugh out of seeing Evan nailed to the van. "Hey, what's going on shouldn't this place be on the ground already?"

"The X-geeks are still here." Lance replied. "Right now your brother is fighting them and we're leaving." Pietro smiled at that. Maybe they will find a chink in his brother's armor.

* * *

Rogue looked at the teen and something isn't right here. Why hasn't she drained him yet? "Guys, something ain't right here, Ah'm not absorbing him."

Clark had a quiet smirk as he grabbed her by her bare arm and started making fun of her accent. "Goodnight creep."

Jean took that in shock as Clark quickly grabbed Rogue off his shoulders and threw her at Scott knocking them both down. He moved in a blur and wrapped his arms around Jean carrying her Cyclops and Rogue outside, seeing all the X-men starting to recover. He hears the building start to shake.

Clark turned to it and saw the chain reaction. "Who the hell pulled the cord?"

"Clark!" Jean glared at him.

"It's not me." Clark defended himself not knowing why the building is falling early.

Kurt's eyes shot out realizing they're missing one. "Kitty, where is she?"

Clark quickly activated his X-ray vision and saw her unconscious. "I know where she is I'll get her!"

"Like we're supposed to believe you." Scott replied.

"I swear on my adopted parents' graves that I'll get her out." Clark vowed knowing he'd never willingly kill an X-Man as he disappeared in a blur into the building.

"Do you believe him?" Scott asked as the building started shaking in an earthquake.

"I do." Jean replied as a piece of the factory fell as she scanned for Kitty's mind.

Scott turned around not believing Clark beat the whole team without even trying.

* * *

The X-Men watched with the Brotherhood as the building crumbled and came down on top of itself looking like a really bad earthquake. Pietro glared at the X-men but quickly moved to the debris of the building trying to dig out his brother how could the loser have not gotten out in time. He's followed by the rest of the X-Men along with Betsy and X-23.

They hear a rumble from the middle and Pietro backs up knowing what's about to happen. Logan walks over holding his head, kid packs a wallop. He watches the middle debris scatter about as Clark comes up holding a very alive and well Kitty in his arms.

Kitty smiled. "You totally saved my life. Thank you."

Clark smiled and put her down. "Any time" He looked to Pietro and saw his brother sheepishly hide his dust covered hands.

"What? Do you have any idea what Dad would do to me if the golden boy got hurt?" Pietro asked.

Clark frowned. "Yeah, well who set off the first device ten minutes early, I thought it was twenty five minutes or remote trigger."

Toad scratches the back of his head. "Sorry man, I thought it was fifteen."

Clark held his head well he'll make Toad pay for it but not today. "It doesn't matter, building is down, and no one got hurt. The guards will wake up and say earthquake."

Clark turned to Jean. "Check Wolverine's blood, it will explain everything."

Jean looked at him coldly as the X-men left her not even looking Clark's way as they got into their broken van Wolverine grumbling under breath. Jean can understand why Clark did it but he should have thought of another way… but he did save Kitty's life by taking the full brunt of the building falling on them.

Clark watched her go silently guess that's one crush the cause killed. He turned to Pietro. "Did you get them?"

Pietro smiled and handed him the image inducers. "Did you ever have any doubt?"

Clark smiled with the X-Men occupied he pulled Pietro away to get something for the girls. He handed the inducers out one to each new girl in the brotherhood save for Tabitha. Betsy put hers on and returned to her old blond self as opposed to the standout purple. Claire's hair became a darker shade of red compared to her fiery orange and her eyes became blue. Alicia's hair turned brunette. X-23's skin turned to a paler shade of white and her hair became black and her eyes turned green. And Domino looked like a black haired human version of herself with no mark on her face. "Alright let's go home I need pictures of each of you with your new faces."

Clark hears the others gloat about finally beating the X-Men but he has other things on his mind. He has to see his father tomorrow and he hopes he's improving; maybe his news of new recruits and Pietro's friends defeating the X-Men will lift his spirit. Also maybe he can figure out how to get back to a common ground with Jean. Why did she have to show up tonight?

* * *

Author's Notes

Thanks for the reviews.


End file.
